It Wasn't Supposed To Happen Like This
by ghys
Summary: Manny's past catches up to her!
1. Just Something I Ate

It Wasn't Supposed To Happen Like This  
  
Manny Santos walked in front of Degrassi Community School. She wasn't looking foward to stepping inside.  
  
It was the first day back from Winter Vacation and the start of her's hadn't been well. She had broken up with   
  
the guy she had sort of been seeing, Craig, sinse he had lied to her, her boyfriend, Sully, didn't pay any attention   
  
to her, and her best friend Emma wasn't talking to her-although she didn't mind that part.   
  
She got up the courage to walk into the school. She walked to her locker which is right next to Emma's. The two  
  
girls ignored eachother (like they always do) and both go their books and headed off in different directions. Manny  
  
walked to the gym where she was supposed to meet Paige to go over some new cheers. She stopped short. She  
  
saw Paige alright. But, she also saw someone else. Someone she really didn't want to see that gave her a very   
  
bad feeling in her stomach. Ashley. She was looking straight at Ashley Kerwin. She was the girl that Manny had  
  
gotten Craig to cheat on. Her and Ashley hadn't spoken sinse both girls broke up with Craig.  
  
Ashley and Paige turned around and saw Manny staring at them.   
  
"Hey Manny!" yelled Paige.  
  
"Hey Paige! Umm...I have the new cheers." said Manny holding up the papers with cheers written on them.  
  
"Okay. I'll only be a second. I just have to run to the bathroom to freshen up my make-up for the day," said Paige.  
  
Paige ran to the girls room near the gym and Ashley and Manny were left alone. The girls just stood there not saying   
  
anythin for a moment. Ashley then walked up to Manny. The thing was that Ashley didn't exactly know that Manny had  
  
had Craig cheat on her. Manny had led her to believe that she had thought Craig and Ashley had broken up. Well she did.  
  
But, Ash thought she never knew the two of them were ever going out. It was really just akward for them because they had  
  
both been seeing Craig at the same time. Just then Paige walked back in.  
  
"Paige, I should go," said Ashley.  
  
"Why Ash?" said Paige, "I'll be with you in like 10 minutes. Manny and I just have to try out some new cheers. Just stick   
  
around!"  
  
"If Ashley wants to go she can!" Manny practically shouted.   
  
"I better go," Ashley repeated.  
  
"Okay, bye" said Paige.  
  
Ashley walked out of the gym while Manny and Paige stayed. Paige waited until Ashley left then turned and looked at Manny.  
  
"So are you evern going to tell me what happend?" Paige asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" questioned Manny.  
  
"I'm talking about what happened between you, Ash, and Craig." said Paige.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." said Manny.  
  
"Oh, come on Manny!" said Paige, "I'm dying over here! I need to know!"  
  
"I don't know." said Manny.  
  
"Please!" said Paige, "Ash hasn't told Me, Terri, or Ellie."  
  
"Hey! Can we just look over these cheers? I'm kinda in a hurry." said Manny.  
  
"Okay, whatever." said Paige, "But, I'll eventually find out."  
  
Manny and Paige then looked over some new cheers and tried them out. Manny started to feel nauseous.  
  
"Ummm...excuse me!" Manny said as she ran to the nearest girls bathroom.  
  
"Manny?" Paige asked startled.  
  
Manny ran to the girls washroom and threw up in closest stall. She walked out and saw Paige in the bathroom.   
  
"Are you okay?" asked Paige, "You scared me."  
  
"I'm fine." Manny assured her, "I think it's just something I ate."  
  
At least Manny hoped it was.  
  
~*!*~LiKe It PlEaSe ReViEw~*!*~ 


	2. Guess Who's Back

Manny started to walk to her homeroom. She then saw Sully. She decided to walk over and talk to him. After all he was  
  
still her boyfriend. He was talking to a bunch of 11th graders who Manny was sort of friendly with. She got the guts up and   
  
entered their circle of people chattering.  
  
"Hey Sully," Manny said.  
  
"Oh Hey Manuella," said Sully.  
  
"Do you wanna have lunch together today?" asked Manny.  
  
"I wish I could but I can't," said Sully.  
  
"Why not?" asked Manny feeling very upset.  
  
"Jerry just got his license yesterday and he's taking us for a drive at lunch," said Sully.  
  
"Oh that's okay," said Manny.  
  
This is how it always was with Sully. He always had something better to do then be with his "Manuella". Ugh! Manny was  
  
starting to hate that name. For her whole life-14 years-people had called her Manny. So what if Manny sounded like a 3 years  
  
olds name. She still liked it. Oh well! She decided to just let it slide.   
  
She stayed with Sully's group for a few minutes. Every time people would laugh she would too, even if she didn't know what  
  
the joke was. The bell then rang. That meant get to homeroom NOW!!! Manny hurried off. Usually she wouldn't want to go to  
  
Homeroom sinse it's so boring and she's pretty much on her own sinse most of her friends are in 11th grade. But, today was  
  
different. She wanted to get away and be on her own. She wanted to be Manuella "Manny" Santos who could just fly away  
  
and do whatever she wanted to do. She wanted her boyfriend to like he again and to have more friends in Grade 9. She   
  
wanted to...  
  
Manny stopped short. She felt sick again and ran to the girls bathroom. She threw up again in one of the stalls. After she was  
  
done throwing up, she stood by the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She now thought it was either something she ate   
  
or maybe she really was getting sick. Maybe she had the flu, or a stomach virus, or something! She was worried she had a   
  
big cheer off this week and she was worried that maybe she wouldn't be able to compete. She stopped thinking negativley and  
  
started to walk to her homeroom.  
  
"Manny you're late," said Mrs.Hatzilakos.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't feel good," said Manny.  
  
"Do you want to go to the nurse?" asked Mrs.Hatzilakos  
  
"No I'm okay now," said Manny.  
  
She took a seat and listened to Mr.Raditch's morning anounsments. They were so boring nothing had caught her attention.  
  
After his anounsments Mrs.Hatzilakos said something that cought everyone's attention.  
  
"Okay, Dr. Sally is back and she'll be with you guys during your health period."  
  
Everyone started talking to eachother. They all knew that Dr. Sally was the sex-ed teacher who was very...let's just say...open.  
  
The bell rang and everyone trampled out of the classroom. Manny wondered what Dr. Sally was going to talk about today.  
  
~~Sorry it's kinda short...I'll have more up later~~  
  
!!!REVIEW!!! 


	3. It Might Be

Manny was walking to Health Class. She sat down and waited for the rest of her classmates to walk in. When everyone was  
  
seated, Dr. Sally turned around and started to talk.  
  
"Hello 9th graders of Degrassi," she said, "I am very happy to be back and see you all again."  
  
JT raised his hand and Dr. Sally called on him.  
  
"So, Dr. Sally, what will we be learning about today?" he asked.  
  
"I plan to talk about Teen Pregnancy," said Dr. Sally  
  
Mr. Armstrong then said, "So, everyone please now give Dr. Sally your un-divided attention."  
  
Manny doodled in her health notebook as Dr. Sally babbled on about how many teens in Canada and the United States were  
  
getting pregnant. Manny felt for those girls but she had other things to take care of.  
  
"When having sex you must always use a condom," said Dr. Sally.  
  
Manny gazed out the window and saw Craig walking by. He didn't see her looking at him. Dr. Sally's words repeated in her   
  
head. "When having sex you must always use a condom." Then the reminders of this mornings stomach virus came back in   
  
her head. Had she and Craig...of coarse! They had to of used protection. Anyways then only did it like once or twice. She had  
  
always heard rumers that were always like you can't get pregnant on the 1st time or 2nd time. All of a sudden Manny started   
  
to feel very sick. It wasn't her stomach virus anymore. It was nerves. She was feeling unsure and insecure about everything   
  
now. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't take Dr. Sally's talk anymore. Manny raised her hand.  
  
"Manny," said Mr. Armstrong.  
  
"Yes, umm," said Manny," May I please go to the bathroom."  
  
"Sure," said Mr. Armstrong.  
  
Manny leaped out of her seat and hurried out of the room. She walked slower through the halls to take up more time. She   
  
wished that she felt more better in her own skin. She opened the door to the bathroom and found non the less then Ashley in  
  
there.  
  
Manny had been planning on just walking around the bathroom and thinking of ideas of why else she was feeling sick but with  
  
Ashley there she felt even sicker. Ashley obviously felt the same way about Manny. She didn't want to see or talk to her. Ash  
  
then left without saying a word to Manny. Manny liked it that way.  
  
Manny looked at herself through the mirror. Wahat she saw back made her want to cry. She saw her face of course, but, her  
  
eyes were all teary, wet, and red because she was on the verge of crying. She saw her hot pink tank top that covered only one   
  
shoulder and left the other one bare. She couldn't see from the mirror but she knew that under the shirt was her short blue jean  
  
mini skirt.   
  
Manny liked the way she dressed. It was better then the way she used to dress. That she was sure of by far. She didn't look  
  
like a little girl with pig tails and braids anymore. She was a mature young woman. She felt good about herself and that made  
  
her always feel happy. She began to think. If she hadn't changed her look would she be in this situation right now. Would Craig  
  
have been attracted to her even if she was her old immature, baby self. He hadn't liked the Old Manny last year. He practically  
  
told her last year that she was to young for him. But this year he loved her. They had made out, had sex, everything! Now she  
  
wasn't Manny Santos: Little Cute Nice Pigtail Girl. She was Manuella Santos: Sexy, Sassy, Mature, Hot, Good Looking, and  
  
also maybe even...well you know. She just couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
The bell rang from outside the bathroom. She had to hurry so she wouldn't be late for Science wtih Ms. Hatzilakos. She then  
  
felt sick again. She ran to the nearest stall and threw up. She then came out of the stall and made a decision. After school  
  
she would go to the drug store and buy the you-know-what test. 


	4. Running To Somewhere Good

The last bell rang for the day. Manny walked slowly outside and put her diskman on. While she was walking to the drugstore  
  
she tried to kid herself into thinking she was just going there to get some advil for a head-ach or something. She was trying   
  
hard to concentrate on the music playing from her diskman but it was almost impossible. She looked up at the street sign. Her  
  
stomach tightened as she walked past it an read it. One more street and she would be at the drugstore. Her heart was beating  
  
fast and she turned to the door of the store. She opened it and walked in.  
  
Once she was inside, she walked down to the girl products row. She saw different brands of pads and tampons. She then   
  
realized that she hadn't gotten her period for almost about 9 weeks. Her stomach grew even tighter. She walked more down the   
  
row. There it was. The test. The test that would determine the rest of her life. It looked harmless. Just a little stick thingy. She  
  
wanted to run, but, she knew she couldn't. She just grabbed the test and walked up to the cashiere. She looked down at the  
  
floor when she put the pregnancy test on the counter.   
  
"That would be $5.99 please," said the lady. (A/N-I don't know the real price so I just made it up!)  
  
"Thanks," said Manny.  
  
Another person walked up to the counter just as Manny turned to the door to leave. Manny felt tears coming on as she heard  
  
the other cashiere lady whisper to the other one," These teen sluts don't understand the word birth control."  
  
Manny wanted to scream at the lady! This lady knew nothing about Manny or her life and she was judging her? What gave her  
  
that right? Manny was ready to turn around a go back in the store to yell at the lady but Manny then bumped into someone.  
  
"Manny?" said Emma  
  
"What do you want?" said Manny in the rudest tone she could use at the moment.  
  
"Nothing. I was just surprised to see you here...that's all!" said Emma  
  
"Why it's a free country!" Manny screamed, "I can go anywhere I want!"  
  
"Okay, whatever," said Emma defending herself.  
  
And with that Manny walked off. "Ugh! Emma!" she thought to herself. She despised Emma with all her heart. No matter how  
  
confused and depressed Manny was feeling, she couldn't let that get in her way of her enjoyment of tormenting Emma with  
  
mean and nasty comments. She couldn't believe the two of them used to be friends. Manny had always had to put up with her  
  
enviromental crap. Manny felt bad for Emma's mom. She had to deal with that daughter. Wait a minute. Manny then thought  
  
of something that she found useful. An incredible idea came to her head about this whole pregnancy thing she was starting to   
  
have to deal with. She started to run. And this time she felt good about where she was going. 


	5. Test Results

Manny knocked on Emma's door. She was happy to know that Emma was out and she could talk to Spike all on her own.  
  
Spike answered the door with Baby Jack in her hands. Manny smiled at her.  
  
"Manny!", exclaimed Spike, "It's so nice to see you."  
  
"Nice to see you, too," said Manny, feeling uncomfterbal since she had a feeling that Emma probably had told Spike about  
  
Manny and all the things that her and Emma said to eachother.  
  
"Emma's not home right now but you can come in and wait for her," said Spike.  
  
"Actually I'm not here to see Emma," said Manny.  
  
"You aren't?" Spike said.  
  
"No," said Manny causisouly,"actually I came here to see you."  
  
"What for," said Spike.  
  
"Ms. Nelson," said Manny on the verge of tears, "I think I'm pregnant."   
  
"Well, come in let's talk," said Spike.  
  
Manny walked into the Nelson/Simpson house. It was weird being in there. She hadn't been over at Emma's house since last   
  
November. Spike led her to the kitchen and put Baby Jack in his highchair.   
  
"So," said Spike, "Did you take a test?"  
  
"No, but, I just bought one a few minutes ago." said Manny.  
  
"Then why don't you go in the bathroom, take the test, then come back out here." said Spike.  
  
"Okay," said Manny.  
  
Manny took the test out of her shopping bag and brought it with her to the bathroom. Once she got in she locked the door. She  
  
stared nervously at the test. In about 20 minutes this test would tell her what the rest of her life would be like. She took the   
  
test. 5 minutes later she walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen with Spike. She paced the test on the counter  
  
with a timer next to it.  
  
"Have you thought about what you will do if you are pregnant?" asked Spike.  
  
Manny shook her head no.  
  
"You know waiting is the worst part," said Spike.  
  
"You're telling me," said Manny.  
  
"It will all be okay. No matter what your test results are," said Spike.  
  
"I can't do this," said Manny, "I can't be a mom."  
  
"I thought I couldn't with Emma but I'm okay now and you will be too," said Spike.  
  
"My parents are going to kill me," said Manny.  
  
"They won't kill you and my mom surprised me with how cool she was with it," said Spike.  
  
"My mom will not be "cool" with it," said Manny.  
  
"She just might surprise you," said Spike.  
  
The timer then went off. Manny and Spike both jumped at the sound.   
  
"You ready?" Spike asked Manny.  
  
Manny shook her head, "I don't think I evern can be."  
  
The two of them got up and looked at the upside down pregnancy test.  
  
"Just remember whatever the test says you will be okay," said Spike.  
  
"I hope so," said Manny.  
  
"Okay so 1...2...3...look at the test, Manny." said Spike.  
  
Manny turned over the test and saw the results. It was red. That only meant one thing. Manny was pregnant. 


	6. Telling Emma

Spike was making Manny some tea while Manny sat down in a chair still looking at her pregnancy test. She couldn't believe it.  
  
She was 14 and pregnant. Of coarse she was turning 15 in April but she was going to have to deal with this now. And then   
  
there is Craig. She didn't know how she would tell him. Everyone at school would eventually find out and that included Craig.  
  
She was most scared to tell her family. And what about Emma?  
  
"Tea's ready," said Spike, bringing Manny over some tea.  
  
"Thanks," said Manny, "You've been really great."  
  
Manny started to cry. Spike hugged her and told her, "Everything's going to be okay."  
  
"No it won't!" screamed Manny, "My parents will send me away!"  
  
"They wouldn't do that. They love you," said Spike.  
  
"You don't understand! My parents will kill me! Literally kill me!" screamed Manny.  
  
"They wouldn't kill you. Maybe some yelling but your parents love you and this baby will love you." said Spike.  
  
"I don't know," said Manny while shaking her head.  
  
"Don't know about what?" asked Spike.  
  
"If I want this baby," said Manny.  
  
Spike looked shocked although Manny couldn't see her expression. She has no idea that Manny was thinking of abortion.  
  
"Just think about what you want to do before you do anything you'll regret." Spike said with a stern voice.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" said Manny.  
  
"You didn't offend me," said Spike, "I was just surprised, okay?"  
  
Manny wanted to know why she was surprised but she didn't ask. Jack started to cry.  
  
"Hold on," said Spike.  
  
She took Jack out of his high chair and held him in her arms. She started to rock him until he started to quiet down. Manny  
  
watched in amazment. She realized that in about 5 months from now that could be her. Unless she decided to have the  
  
abortion.   
  
"I'm going to put Jack down for his nape," said Spike.  
  
10 minutes later Spike came back. Just then the door opened. It was Emma.  
  
"Mom!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm in here," said Spike.  
  
"Great," said Emma, "I had the best at school in a long..."  
  
Emma stared coldly at Manny.   
  
"What's she doing here?" asked Emma.  
  
"I'll let you two talk," said Spike, while getting up to go to the living room.  
  
Spike left the room and Emma eyed Manny.  
  
"So what's going on?" asked Emma.  
  
"Nothing," said Manny in a really mean voice.  
  
"Fine! Sorry I asked!" shouted Emma.  
  
Emma headed to the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"Emma wait!" Manny yelled.  
  
Emma spun around, "What?"  
  
"I have to tell you something!" said Manny.  
  
"Well, start by telling me why your in my house!" Emma shouted.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Emma!" Manny yelled.  
  
Manny couldn't believe she'd shouted it out like that. Emma's eyes grew wide and so Manny countinued.  
  
"I came here to get advice from your mom!" Manny yelled at her.  
  
Emma coudn't believe what she was hearing. Her once sane best friend, Manny, was now pregnant!  
  
"WHAT?" Emma shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry to surprise you like this," said Manny.  
  
Emma narrowed her eyes at Manny and said, "I can't believe this is happening and I don't ever want to ever talk to you again!"  
  
"Fine by me!" yelled Manny. 


	7. Surprise, Craig!

Manny got out of her seat. She didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. She need alone time. Spike came after her when Manny  
  
got up to leave.   
  
"Manny," yelled Spike, "Wait!"  
  
"I have to go!" Manny said.  
  
Spike then asked, "Don't you need help right now?"  
  
"What I need is to be alone!" yelled Manny, "You've been great and totally understanding but I need to think!"  
  
"Just call me if you need anything," said Spike.  
  
Manny left the house. She started running. She didn't know where she was going. She wanted to get out of her shoes. It hit her  
  
for real then that she was pregnant. There is a baby inside of her. She was faced with a bunch of choices. Well really three.  
  
Have the baby, Abortion, or Adoption. Each had positives and negatives. Have the baby: Positive- She can watch it grow up.  
  
Negative- She had to take care of a baby in High School. Abortion: Positive-She doesn't have to deal with the baby. Negative-  
  
She'd be supposedly "killing" it. Adoption: Positive-The baby will have a life with better parents. Negative-She will always   
  
wonder about where the baby is.  
  
She felt so confused and dizzy. She then collapsed.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Manny?" said a voice.  
  
"Huh?" Manny asked.  
  
"Are you okay?" said the voice.  
  
"I think so." she said, "Where am I?"  
  
"My house," said the voice.  
  
Manny opened her eyes. She was in Craig's house.  
  
"Are you okay," asked Craig, "I found you lying down on Elm Street."  
  
"Yeah I just..." Manny stuttered.  
  
"Just what?" asked Craig.  
  
"Nothing," said Manny, "I just want to go home."  
  
"I want to talk to you," he said.  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you," said Manny.  
  
"But, seeing your face makes me so happy," said Craig.  
  
"Well seeing yours makes me want to throw up," said Manny.  
  
"So you threw up all day because of me?" asked Craig.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Manny asked.  
  
"It's been going around school all day," said Craig.  
  
All around school, Manny thought to herself. She couldn't believe it. Why was everyone talking about her. She didn't do   
  
anything to them. People can be so cruel. She needed to go home and think of some major damage control before her whole  
  
reputation was runied.  
  
"I have to go," said Manny.  
  
"Why?," asked Craig, "I wanna talk to you."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you," Manny said.  
  
Manny ran out the front door. Craig followed her.   
  
"Manny, wait!" He yelled.  
  
She stopped and turned around. She had tears in her eyes and she had her hand over them. She dopped her hands and ran   
  
over to Craig. She hugged him and cried on his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Manny," he said.  
  
"No," she said, "It's not."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Craig.  
  
"It's just that...well, Craig, I'm...I'm..." Manny tried to tell him.  
  
"You're what?" asked Craig.  
  
"I'm pregnant," said Manny. She cried harder on his shoulder.  
  
"You're what!" exclaimed Craig.  
  
"Pregnant," she said.  
  
"But we...we..." Craig stuttered.  
  
"Didn't use protection," said Manny, finishing his sentance.  
  
"We only did it once, Manny, we can't be..." said Craig.  
  
"But yet I am," said Manny.  
  
"I have to go," said Craig.  
  
"Go where?" asked Manny.  
  
"Away from you," he said.  
  
Manny stood there shocked. He couldn't be serious.  
  
"Craig, I need you!" she shouted, "Your the dad!"  
  
"Leave me alone, Manny!" he yelled  
  
Manny ran up to him and blocked his path from walking.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me with this?" asked Manny.  
  
"I need to be alone," he said.  
  
Manny chased after him and her eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"You know what the worst thing about being pregnant is," she started to say to Craig.  
  
"I don't know," he said, "What is it?"  
  
"When the father doesn't want to be involved and he is being a huge jerk," said Manny. 


	8. Flashbacks And Memories

~Ok this is like and Emma chapter so 4 all u Manny fans sorry she'll be back soon~  
  
Emma was laying down on her bed. She heard a knock on her door.   
  
"Emma," said Spike, "Can I come in?"  
  
"NO!" screamed Emma.  
  
Spike came in anway. Emma sat up on her bed and glared at her mother.  
  
"Are you deaf?", asked Emma, "I told you not to come in."  
  
"I don't care I need to talk to you." said Spike.  
  
"Do you not remember me telling you all the things Manny did to me this past year?" asked Emma.  
  
"I understand," said Spike, "But Manny needed me."  
  
"Who cares what she needs!" screamed Emma.  
  
"I know what it's like to be in her shoes so can I help it that I felt bad for her!" yelled Spike.  
  
"If you had half an emotion you would have told her to go home!" Emma yelled.  
  
"If you had half an emotion you would have been nicer to her!" yelled Spike.  
  
"She's the one who made a mean comment to me first!" screamed Emma.  
  
Emma slammed down on her bed she held her pillow up in her arms and cried on it.  
  
"Emma," Spike said calmly,"you know that things are going to be hard on Manny for the next few days or maybe even weeks,  
  
months, years, but you have to try your best to be nice and helpful to her. I know you said that she's been a big pain to you but  
  
Manny needs you now. And if I'm not wrong I think you need her."  
  
"You're kidding yourself," said Emma.  
  
Baby Jack started to cry. His crying seemed to get louder and louder.  
  
"Just think about it," said Spike has she got up to go to Baby Jack's room.  
  
Emma layed down on her bed and looked up at her ceiling. She remembered back to old memories with Manny. Especially   
  
memories from the day they met. The first day of Kindergarten.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Spike was dropping Emma off. She kissed her good bye and Emma ran off to play with some blocks.  
  
"Can I play with those too?" asked Manny   
  
"Sure," said Emma, "The more people the bigger castle there will be."  
  
"Hi Emma. How was you summer?" asked little JT.  
  
"I wen't to day camp how bout you?" asked Emma  
  
"My grandparents." said JT.  
  
"I wen't to day camp too." said Manny.  
  
"We have so much in common!" said Emma.  
  
"We really do," said Manny.  
  
"Ugh! Girls are yucky I'm leaving!" said JT as he walked away to some boys.  
  
"I'm Emma Nelson and I'm 5," said Emma.  
  
"I'm Manny Santos and I'm 5 too!" Manny said.  
  
"Wanna be my best friend?" asked Emma.  
  
"Sure," said Manny, "I've always wanted a best friend."  
  
The two girls hugged.  
  
"We'll be friends forever," said Emma.  
  
"And ever," Manny finished.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Emma had tears in her eyes. She pulled out an album under her bed. It was the Emma and Manny album that she had been  
  
making since she was around seven or eight. She looked at the first page. It was her and Manny walking to school together   
  
on their first day of 1st grade. Manny was wearing a lime green tank top and blue jean shorts. Emma was wearing a black  
  
t-shirt that said "Save The Whales" on it and green shorts. Both girls had their hair in braids.   
  
She flipped through some morepictures. She stopped at one when her and Manny were about 10. It was taken thesummer   
  
before 5th Grade. Emma's hairwas all weird looking. It had some pigtails in it and some braids, and some pieces just hanging  
  
loose. She had a few greenstreaks in her hair. Emma liked her hair like that when she was little. Emma had a black ginnie t on   
  
and a purple spaghetti strap over it. She was wearing bright orange shorts. Manny had pigtails in her hair. She was wearing a   
  
pink t-shirt with a blue jean jumper over it. Both girls had ice cream cones in their hands.  
  
Emma jumped foward and flipped to the last picturein the book. It was a picture of the two girls the summer before 9th grade.  
  
Emma was wearing a green tanktop and blue jeanshorts. Her hair was pinned back in barettes. Manny was wearing a red   
  
spaghetti strap and black shorts. Emma looked at her and Manny. They had huge smiles on their faces. It looked like they   
  
were doing some sort of art project at Emma's kitchen table. If only Emma had known then what the furture would hold for   
  
the two of them.  
  
Emma closed the book and slid it back under the bed. She stuffed her face on her pillow and started to cry. 


	9. Maybe We Can Do This

Manny's alarm clock started to ring and she slammed her hand on it. She rolled over to the other side of her bed. Something  
  
wasn't right. She was trying to remember what was bothering her. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room. She  
  
saw it. The pregnancy test bag that she had taken home with her after leaving Spike's house. She then remembered that  
  
she was pregnant. Manny got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.She took a nice hot bubble bath and dried herself up  
  
when she got out of the bathroom. She went by her dresser and decided on what to wear today. She didn't feel like being   
  
revealing today. She pulled on a baby blue t-shirt and a gray zip up sweatshirt and gray track pants.  
  
She felt very "gray" today. She sat at her desk in her room and began to think. So many things were happening. She was  
  
pregnant, Emma hated her, Craig didn't want to see her. The only person that Manny knew understood her was Spike. Emma  
  
was being so hypocritical twords Manny, Manny thought. Her mom had her when she was 14 during the summer before  
  
high school started. Manny was now pregnant and Emma was acting like getting pregnant at such a young age was a sin.  
  
Manny wanted Emma to understand that if Spike hadn't gotten pregnent with her then she wouldn't even be here right now,   
  
although that might not be such a bad thing. Manny's phone rang. She answered it.  
  
"Hello," said Manny.  
  
"Hey Manny. It's Craig," said Craig.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Manny.  
  
"Can you come over. I think we have to talk." said Craig.  
  
"Yeah," said Manny, "Sure. I'll be over in 5 minutes."  
  
Manny walked out her door.  
  
"Manuella!" called her mother.  
  
"Yes?" asked Manny.  
  
"Can you come here for a moment?" asked Mrs. Santos.  
  
"Sure," Manny said.  
  
Manny ran to the kitchen where her mom was slicing an apple.  
  
"What's up?" asked Manny.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you that's all," said her mother.  
  
"About..." Manny said causiously.  
  
"Just check in see how you're doing," said Mrs. Santos.  
  
"Oh well," said Manny definetly not going to tell her mom the truth, "I'm fine."  
  
Manny started to head twords the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked her mom.  
  
"To the library," Manny lied.  
  
"Okay have fun," said her mother.  
  
Manny walked out the front door. She couldn't tell her mom where she was really going. Her parents made a rule that she   
  
could not go to boy's houses. Manny thought that rule was stupid, but, she didn't tell her parents that.  
  
Manny reached Craig's house and rang the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get that!" Manny heard Craig yell.  
  
Craig opened the door.  
  
"Manny, hey!" he said, "Let's go to the garage."  
  
"Okay," Manny said quietly.  
  
They walked inside the garage and sat on the couch.  
  
"I think you know what we need to talk about," said Craig.  
  
"About how you were a complete insensitive jerk yesterday?" Manny questioned.  
  
"You took me by surprise!" Craig shouted, "It's not everyday that a guy finds out he's gunna be a dad at 15!"  
  
"How do you think I feel, Craig, huh?" Manny shouted, "I'm pregnant and only 14 and the only person that is being supportive to  
  
me is Spike!"  
  
Craig just looked at her with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Look let's just calm down and figure out what were going to do," said Manny  
  
"Well you're going to have an abortion, right?" asked Craig, "Cause I mean, well, you are right?"  
  
"I don't know!" Manny shouted.  
  
Manny started to cry in Craig's arms. He held her. He looked down into her eyes. God she was pretty. She was also very  
  
sweet and caring and nice and gorgeous. He then kissed her. She kissed him back.  
  
For the first time in a while Manny actually smiled.  
  
"Look," said Craig still holding Manny, "Maybe we could try being parents. Take care of Emma's brother or something?"  
  
Manny thought about this. Her and Craig could help Spike and Snake out with Jack. Also on the plus side it would make  
  
Emma jealous that Manny's taking care of her younger brother.  
  
"That idea sounds great," said Manny  
  
Her and Craig continued to kiss some more. 


	10. Every Teenage Girl's Worst Nightmare

Craig and Manny held hands while walking to Emma's house. Once they reached her house they rung the doorbell. Spike   
  
answered.  
  
"Hey Manny," said Spike. She then noticed Craig, "Hey Craig."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Nelson," said Manny, "May we come inside."  
  
"Of coarse," said Spike.  
  
The three of them sat at the table in the kitchen.   
  
"Where's Emma," asked Manny.  
  
"She's at JT's house," said Spike.  
  
Manny really hoped that Emma wouldn't say anything about her pregnancy to JT but she was reall sure that Emma would tell  
  
JT. After all Manny had treated her like dirt.  
  
"So what brings you here?" asked Spike.  
  
"We want to know if we can help take care of Baby Jack to see how well we can take care of a baby," said Manny.  
  
"Yeah," Craig added in.  
  
"Okay, well, Snake and I are going to the movies tomarrow night. Originally I was going to ask Emma to babysit for Jack but  
  
now I think it would be a good idea for the two of you to do."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Nelson, we really apprieciate it," said Manny.  
  
"You're very welcome," said Spike, "But I need to ask you an important question."  
  
"What is it?" asked Craig.  
  
"Have either of you spoken to your parents yet?" asked Spike.  
  
Craig and Manny looked at eachother.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," said Spike.  
  
"Oh do we really have to tell them?" asked Manny in a jokingly sort of way.  
  
"Yes you do," said Spike with a little laugh.  
  
"How did you tell your mom?" asked Manny.  
  
"I didn't," Spike siad, "She found my pregnancy test."  
  
"I just don't know how to tell my parents," said Manny, "They're like super strict."  
  
"And how am I going to tell Joey!" Craig screamed out.  
  
"Okay, let's not freak out here," Spike said calmly,"To make it eaiser how about both of you tell your parents together."  
  
"Can you please come too?" asked Manny.  
  
"Sure, if it will help," said Spike.  
  
Just then the door swung open. It was Emma and JT.  
  
Emma saw Manny and Craig. Immedietly she knew what was going on.Jy  
  
"Emma," said Manny, "Let me explain."  
  
"I heard enough yesterday," said Emma.  
  
Emma ran downstairs to her room while JT looked around at everyone confused.  
  
"Okay," he said, "What's going on?"  
  
Spike nodded at Manny to tell him.  
  
"You see, JT," Manny started, "Well I kind of, well, I'm like, well..."  
  
"What is it, Manny?" asked JT sounding very concerned.  
  
"This isn't easy to say, but, I'm pregnant," said Manny looking down at the floor.  
  
"With," Jt said as he looked at Craig, "Craig's baby?"  
  
"Yeah," said Manny.  
  
"But when did you two," JT stuttered, "You know like get together."  
  
"While he was with Ash," said Manny feeling even more ashamed of herself.  
  
"So you," JT said to Craig, "Cheated on Ashley?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Craig, who was also looking down at the floor.  
  
"I'm gunna go downstairs with Emma," said JT.  
  
JT ran downstairs and Manny started to cry. Craig and Spike hugged her.  
  
"Why is everyone thinking so low of me!," Manny screamed, "Some people do it all the time and nothing happens! Why me?  
  
Why did I have to get pregnant! I did it once!"  
  
Manny got out of the hug and ran around the house and started knocking down things. She didn't care how fragile or expensive  
  
they were. She was mad and angry at God for making her pregnant. Why did he do this to her. After punching a mirrior and   
  
breaking the glass, Manny layed down in the middle of the hallway and just cried. She couldn't stop. She was mad and in  
  
rage for what her life had come to. She was 14 and pregnant. She couldn't handle it. Of coarse Spike understood about being  
  
pregnant at a young age. She once was. But still Manny felt lost, confused, hurt, angry, and unsure of what to do with the  
  
baby.   
  
"Manny?" asked Spike, unsure of what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Nelson," said Manny.  
  
"It's okay," said Spike, "Everything's okay."  
  
"No," said Manny shaking her head, "It's not."  
  
Manny started to cry hard again. Emma and JT came upstairs.  
  
"Manny?" asked Emma, while looking around at her now half damaged house.  
  
"Emma," she said, "I don't need your insults right now."  
  
"I'm not gunna insult you, "said Emma, "I just want to talk to you...alone."  
  
Spike, Craig, and JT got up and left the room.  
  
Manny just sat there and sort of glared at Emma a little. Whatever Emma was going to say to her she knew nothing about.  
  
Emma wasn't the one who is living every teenage girl's worst nightmare. 


	11. Words From Emma

Emma led Manny to the basement and the two girls sat on Emma's bed. Manny looked downate the covers on the bed.  
  
"Look at me!" ordered Emma.  
  
"What?" asked Manny staring right at Emma.  
  
Emma just stared cooly at her for a while.  
  
"So," said Manny, "What do you have to say?"  
  
"How long have we been friends?" Emma asked, demanding an answer.  
  
"Since Kindergarten," said Manny in a know-it-all kind of way.  
  
"I have to say that I'm shocked," said Emma, "I never in my wildest dreams though you would be doing half the things you've  
  
been doing this year."  
  
"I'm just acting like every other teenage girl," said Manny.  
  
"Every teenage girl doesn't let guys cheat on their girlfriend!" screamed Emma.  
  
"It was Craig's choice!" Manny shouted back.  
  
"And so you didn't have a say in it?" Emma asked, "You didn't stop him from having sex with you!"  
  
"Emma, come on..." Manny started to say.  
  
"No!" said Emma, "Manny, you come on!"  
  
"What?" asked Manny.  
  
"You know you did the wrong thing!" Emma said, "You may have changed your look but I know that you still know right   
  
from wrong!"  
  
Manny started to cry.  
  
"Manny," asked Emma, "What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you think is worng, Emma!" Manny screamed, "I'm pregnant! At 14 years old. I'm going to have a baby!"  
  
Manny turned around and stuffed her head on a pillow in Emma's room. She cried hard.  
  
"I never really thought about it from your point of view I guess," said Emma.  
  
Manny sat up again and said, "Look, I may have changed my look but I still do the same things I used to do."  
  
"Please, you were still playing with Barbie dolls before Paige gave you that stupid advice to change your image!" Emma yelled.  
  
"I was dressing like 5 year old!" screamed Manny, "It was time to look older!"  
  
"I look older then I looked last year since I grew out my hair," said Emma, "I didn't have to walk around with thongs hanging out  
  
of my jeans!"  
  
"Well sorry that I don't dress like I'm selling bibles!" Manny shouted.  
  
"And I'm sorry that I don't dress like a prostitute!" yelled Emma.  
  
"Ok so maybe I'm a little revealing but it's better then dressing like a nun!" screamed Manny.  
  
"At least nuns don't get pregnant at 14!" shouted Emma.  
  
"You know I've had enough of this talk, Emma, so I'll be leaving now," said Manny, "I'll call if I find the church that you must be  
  
looking for."  
  
Emma watched as Manny left. This wasn't how she planned on their talk going. This wasn't it at all. She knew that she had to  
  
do something. And quick before Manny leaves. She then shouted out two words she thought she would never hear herself say.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Emma.  
  
Manny spun around, "What?"  
  
Emma repeated herself, "I said I'm sorry."  
  
"For..." Manny said.  
  
"Whatever I did to make you mad at me." said Emma.  
  
"Oh," said Manny.  
  
"Manny, just like you said we've been friends since kindergarten and I don't want out friendship to end," said Emma, "I really  
  
think that you could use a friend right now during this really crazy time for you,"  
  
"Did your mom tell you to say that?" asked Manny.  
  
"Well that was her way of wording it," said Emma, "But, I guess she was right."  
  
"Em," Manny started as she began to cry again, "It's just..."  
  
Manny hugged Emma while she cried on her shoulder.  
  
Emma then said, "It's okay. It'll all be okay. Trust me."  
  
Spike then came downstairs. She smiled as she could tell the two girls had settled their differences.  
  
"Girls," she began to say, "i hate to break up this moment but Manny your parents are here and you have to tell them."  
  
"Is Joey here, too?" asked Emma.  
  
"Everyone's here," Spike answered, meaning even Angie and Manny's brother, David.  
  
Manny tried to hold back her cries but she knew she couldn't. In less then 5 minutes her family would know her secret. They   
  
would know that she was pregnant. 


	12. The Family Finds Out

Manny, Craig, Manny's parents, Joey, Manny's brother, Angela, Spike, and JT were all upstairs in the living room sitting down.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Juliette, Manny's mom.  
  
Everyone looked at Manny. The majority of people in the room knew what was going on: Spike, Emma, Craig, JT, and of   
  
course Manny. Manny looked at Craig. He nodded at her to tell.  
  
"Well you see about 3 months ago I did something really stupid," Manny started.  
  
"It wasn't all her," said Craig, "I did alot of stupid things too."  
  
Everyone was paying very close attention.  
  
"Well the stupid thing was..." Manny trailed off, "I can't. I can't. I can't do this!"  
  
"Manuella what in heaven's name are you trying to say?" asked her father.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Daddy," she said as she started to cry.  
  
Her mother came over and hugged her.  
  
"Manny," she said, "Whatever it is you can tell me."  
  
Her father came over and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, baby," he said, "You get tell us anything."  
  
"Don't call me baby," she said.  
  
"Why not," her father said, "I've called you that since the day you were born."  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, I took a test yesterday and well it's a bad result" said Manny carefully with her words.  
  
"What subject?" asked her mother.  
  
"Not a school test," said Manny.  
  
"Then what kind of test?" asked her father.  
  
Manny eyed filled up with tears when she looked down at the floor and quietly said, "A pregnancy test."  
  
"WHAT!" her father yelled.  
  
"Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I thought I used protection," Manny said.  
  
"Well it's to late to think about protection now!" her dad yelled.  
  
"Daddy! I made a mistake!" yelled Manny.  
  
Her father turned to Craig who was looking down at the couch avoiding eye cantact with Mr. Santos.  
  
"You," said Manny's dad, "You got my baby girl pregnant!"  
  
"Uhh...yeah...I did," said Craig  
  
"You got Manny pregnant?" asked Joey.  
  
"Yes, Joey!" exclaimed Craig, "I did."  
  
"Are Craig and Manny gunna have a baby?" asked Angela who obviously didn't know about the delicate situation they were in.  
  
"Yeah we are, Angie," said Craig.  
  
Manny noticed her mother just sitting still on the couch. She was crying hard.  
  
"Mommy, you know I would never mean to hurt the family," said Manny.  
  
"I know Manuella," her mother said, "But you're still a baby. I didn't have my first child until I was 28. You're 14."  
  
"I know," said Manny, "I also know I can't change what happened."  
  
Her mother was about to say something until her dad said, "Oh yes you can. We're going home. NOW!"  
  
Manny sobbed hard. Her brother hugged her. He was 16 and knew more then her parents about what teenagers were   
  
going through these days. She always felt closest to him out of everyone in the family.  
  
"Yeah, we're going home too and we are going to have a very serious talk," Joey said to Craig.  
  
"I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl. I want it to be a girl," said Angela  
  
"We'll see," said Craig.  
  
The Jeremiah's and the Santos's left the Simpson/Nelson house. Spike, JT, and Emma they walked back in when everyone  
  
was gone.   
  
"That wen't well," said JT jokingly.  
  
"JT, now's not a good time to joke," said Emma.  
  
"Alright well I have to go," said JT, "I told Paige I'd meet her at the Dot now."  
  
"Okay," said Emma, "Have fun."  
  
"Sure," he said, "And if you see Manny again before I do send her my best of luck."  
  
Emma sighed and smiled at the same time, "Of course I will."  
  
JT left and Emma sat on the stair case wear her mom was sitting.  
  
"Why did you decide to have me?" asked Emma.  
  
"Well I wasn't for abortion, and adoption just didn't seem like a good choice for me, and I had a lot of support from family and  
  
friends," said Spike.  
  
"Do you think Manny is going to keep her baby?" asked Emma.  
  
"I don't know," said Spike, "Ultimetly the choice to keep it is up to her."  
  
"Not unless her dad gives her a choice," said Emma.   
  
Just then the door opened. Snake was home.  
  
"Hey," he said, "What's going on?"  
  
"Well, I just need a few minutes with Emma, but, could you please check on Baby Jack?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sure," he said as he ran upstairs.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" asked Emma, "About Manny?"  
  
"It might be weird since she is his student and if she decides to abort it then I wouldn't want people thinking she was pregnant,  
  
so let's just keep this a little secret between you and me," said Spike  
  
"Do you think she will have an abortion?" asked Emma.  
  
"You think who will have an abortion?" asked Snake who was heading downstairs.  
  
Emma and Spike glanced at eachother.  
  
"Who's getting an abortion?" asked Snake. He looked at Spike, "You're not pregnant again are you?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Manny is," said Emma, "Or she might. I don't know."  
  
"Manny's pregnant?" Snake repeated with a startled look on his face.  
  
"Yeah. She came to me for help," said Spike.   
  
"Who's the dad?" asked Snake  
  
"Craig is," said Emma.  
  
"How did Joey take the news?" asked Snake.  
  
"Not so well," said Emma as she stood up, "I'm going to take a walk."  
  
"Why?" asked Spike.  
  
"I don't know," said Emma, "I guess I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Just be back before dark," said Spike.  
  
"Don't worry I will be," said Emma.  
  
Emma left the house and started to run. She had to find out what was going on at Manny's house. 


	13. What Is Right For You

Manny sat on her couch as she listened to her father's ranting and raving. She looked down at the cousch as he screamed.  
  
"How could you do something this stupid?" he yelled, "Manuella I thought you had some sense in you!"  
  
"Daddy, I said I was sorry," said Manny.  
  
"Sorry won't do anything," said her father.  
  
"Look, maybe if we all calm down..." said Manny's mother.  
  
"How can we calm down when our daughter is pregnant at 14!" yelled her dad.  
  
"I know the situation looks bad but..." Manny's mother started to say.  
  
"But nothing!" yelled her father, "Manuella go upstairs to your room and stay there until further notice!"  
  
"Daddy, you're not being fair!" shouted Manny.  
  
"I think I'm being calmer then I should be!" screamed Mr. Santos.  
  
"Mom!" screamed Manny, "Say something!"  
  
Mrs. Santos just sat on the couch with tears in her eyes, "I can't back you up on this, Manuella."  
  
Manny cried hard and looked around. She couldn't take it anymore. Her father was being so evil and her mother didn't seem to  
  
care at all about the way he was acting. She ran upstairs to her room.  
  
About 5 minutes after crying in her room Manny's mother knocked on the door.  
  
"Manuella," she said, "Would you please open the door."  
  
Manny got up and walked to the door. She let her mother in. They both sat on the bed.  
  
"Manny," she said, "I honestly don't know what to say."  
  
"I don't know what to say either," said Manny.  
  
"Okay," her mother said, "Let's start with this...when did you start having sex?"  
  
"In October," said Manny, "At Paige's birthday party."  
  
"Okay and how come you didn't even think about using protection?" asked Manny's mom.  
  
"You don't get it!" yelled Manny, "When it comes that time when you're about to do it thousands of things are going through  
  
your head but those things aren't 'Am I using protection' I was so nervous I didn't even think about it!"  
  
"But," her mother said, "Your father and I raised you so well and now this..."  
  
"I know," said Manny, "You and Dad think I ruined the family's reputation."  
  
"Look, you know your father and I love you but this well, this is very big," her mother said.  
  
"I know Mommy," said Manny, "I hate this! I don't want to be pregnant! I don't want this baby!"  
  
"I know you don't, Manny, I know you don't," said her mom.  
  
"So what am I going to do?" asked Manny.  
  
"Whatever you think is right for you I guess," said her mother.  
  
"Daddy hates me," said Manny.  
  
"Your father loves you," said Mrs. Santos.  
  
"Not anymore," said Manny, "And how come you are being so cool with this?"  
  
"Because I'm your mother and I love you no matter what and nothing's ever going to change that," said Manny's mom.  
  
"I just...I just..." Manny started to say.  
  
"I know sweet heart this is very big and I wish that we could undue the past but unfortionetly we can't." said Mrs. Santos  
  
"Mommy," said Manny, "I'm so scared!"  
  
"I know you are baby," said her mother as the two hugged, "I know you are."  
  
They finished hugging and Manny spoke to her mom, "I need to go to Emma's to speak with her mom."  
  
"May I come too?" asked her mother.  
  
"I guess so," said Manny, "But some stuff I need to speak to her about alone."  
  
"Okay," said her mom, "Let's go."  
  
They walked out the front door and saw Emma heading up the stairs.  
  
"Emma?" asked Manny, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see how things were going," said Emma.  
  
"Well," said Manny, "There not to great."  
  
Emma then asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I was heading to your house," said Manny, "With my mom."  
  
Emma gave Mrs. Santos a quick smile and then spoke to Manny, "So is she..."  
  
"Yeah," said Manny, "She's cool with it."  
  
"That's a relief," said Emma, "Okay so let's go to my house."  
  
They walked to Emma's house without talking. They walked though the front door.  
  
"Hey Manny," said Spike when she saw them all walk in, "How is everything?"  
  
"Not so good," said Manny.  
  
"Do you want to talk?" asked Spike.  
  
"Yeah I do but alone," said Manny.  
  
"I'll wait right here," said Mrs. Santos.  
  
Spike led Manny into the kitchen. They sat down.  
  
"So what's new?" asked Spike.  
  
"How did you feel after Emma was born?" asked Manny, "Like how did you handle it?"  
  
"Well," said Spike, " I had a lot of support from family and friends, but, I always felt like I had a million things to juggle with. I   
  
felt like the the world was always crashing down on me and giving me new obsticles to deal with every single day."  
  
"Oh," said Manny, "That sounds like a lot."  
  
"I mean it wasn't all bad," said Spike, "Emma was an adorable baby and I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world."  
  
"Yeah," said Manny, "But, like, wasn't it hard? Like still hanging out with your friends, shopping, traveling?"  
  
"I gave that all up for Emma," said Spike, "I didn't do much as a teen after she was born."  
  
"Did you ever get any other dates?" asked Manny, "Did you ever get another boyfriend after Emma was born?"  
  
"I still dated a little but nothing to serious," said Spike.  
  
Manny looked off in a distance. The exspression on her face was not a happy one.  
  
"These aren't the answers you were wishing to hear, aren't they?" asked Spike.  
  
"Not exactly," said Manny.  
  
"Any other questions?" asked Spike.  
  
"Yeah," said Manny, "Why did you decide to have Emma?"  
  
"I saw it like this, if I was old enough to have sex I was old enough to keep the baby," said Spike, "After all it's not Emma's  
  
fault that her father and I had unprotected sex."  
  
"Would you totally hate me if I didn't want this baby?" asked Manny.  
  
"Of course not," said Spike, "Not everyone can be like me and keep the baby."  
  
"It's just I feel like it would be selfish for me not to keep it," Manny said, "I mean Craig wants to help out, my mom is being  
  
supportive, you and Emma are helping me out."  
  
"But it's you're body, Manny," said Spike, "Don't base your decision on what others want."  
  
"I want an abortion," said Manny, "But to others it seems so wrong."  
  
"What's right for you may be wrong for someone else but what's wrong for you may be right for someone else," said Spike  
  
"Okay," said Manny, "Then I think I know what's right for me."  
  
So WhAt Is MaNnY GuNnA Do!!!!!!! As always !!!!REVIEW!!!! 


	14. There's More Then One Choice

Manny and Spike called her mother in. Mrs. Santos sat in a chair and Manny began to speak.  
  
"Mom," she said, "I came up with a decision."  
  
"And that would be?" asked her mother.  
  
Manny looked at Spike who nodded back to her, "Abortion."  
  
Her mother looked at the floor and said, "Manuella are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive," said Manny.  
  
"Manuella may I please speak to Mrs. Nelson alone?" asked Mrs. Santos.  
  
"Sure," Manny said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"I don't know about this," said Mrs. Santos  
  
"I feel that Manny should sit down and think about this some more," said Spike.  
  
"I agree," said Mrs. Santos  
  
"What do you think about this," said Spike, "Manny and I talked before and I think it would be good for her to watch my son,  
  
Jack, tomarrow while my husband and I go to the movies."  
  
"I say that's a great idea," said Mrs. Santos  
  
"I just wonder how Manny feels about that," said Spike.  
  
"Well," said Mrs. Santos, "It would give her a better idea then abortion."  
  
"I understand what you mean," said Spike.  
  
"Okay," said Mrs. Santos," Manuella! Come back in!"  
  
Manny came back in the kitchen.  
  
"Tomarrow you and Craig are going to watch Jack and see how you do as parents," said Mrs. Santos  
  
"But I want an abortion!" yelled Manny.  
  
"Manny," her mother said, "Abortion is the final option here...let's just see how it goes."  
  
"It's my baby and my body!" shouted Manny.  
  
"But I am your mother," said Mrs. Santos, "And I should get a say in this also."  
  
"Fine!" yelled Manny, "I'll watch Jack but that doesn't mean that will change my mind!"  
  
"That's okay, Manny," said Spike, "We are just looking for other options."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Back at The Jeremiah House there was a lot of talk also.  
  
"How could you do that!" yelled Joey, "How could you get Manny pregnant?"  
  
"I think we know how Joey," said Craig with a srcastic tone.  
  
"Look," said Joey, "I know I'm not your dad but I'm still responsible for you."  
  
"I know, Joey, I know," said Craig.  
  
"What are you and Manny going to do?" asked Joey.  
  
"I want the baby," said Craig, "I think it would be good for me. It would give me some responsibility."  
  
"And what does Manny want?" asked Joey.  
  
"I'm not to sure." said Craig.  
  
"It's just that I don't think you understand the responsibility that a baby comes with," said Joey.  
  
"It'll be fine," said Craig, "Manny I can have a little family of our own."  
  
"But Craig you already have a family," said Joey.  
  
"No I don't!" yelled Craig, "I live with some guy and my half sister...that's not exactly a family!"  
  
"If you say so," said Joey, "Just make sure you and Manny lay out all your options before you make a final decision."  
  
"We're keeping the baby!" screamed Craig, "Wheather you or anyone else likes it or not!"  
  
~REVIEW~ 


	15. The Party And Telling Paige

Manny woke up the next morning feeling very sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She walked out and got dressed.  
  
She put on a black tank top and navy blue sweatpants. She put the Panthers sweatshirt that the Spirit Squad got over her.  
  
She started to cry. Yeah it was pretty random that she was crying but she just felt so sad and depressed. It wasn't fair.   
  
Everyone wanted her to keep the baby. Craig, Mrs. Nelson, Emma, her Mom. Pretty much everyone but her. Okay, so she  
  
wasn't sure yet if she didn't want it but she was 90% sure she'd be a bad mother.   
  
The phone rang and she heard her brother pick it up.  
  
"Hold on," she heard him say, "Manny! Phone's for you!"  
  
"Got it!" she yelled back, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Manny it's Paige!" she heard Paige say.  
  
"Oh hey, Paige," said Manny, "What's up?"  
  
"What's up!" shouted Paige, "Only like the coolest party of the year!"   
  
"Really?" asked Manny, "Who's?"  
  
"Darren McDermont," said Paige, "He's Sully's friend so you probably heard of him."  
  
"Yeah I've seen him around," Manny lied. She didn't want to look like a huge loser in front of Paige.  
  
"Cool so you wanna come with me and Hazel?" asked Paige.  
  
"Sure," said Manny, "Why not?"  
  
"Great!" said Paige, "Me and Hazel are getting a ride with Jerry you want us to pick you up?"  
  
"Yeah that'd be great," said Manny.  
  
"Cool," said Paige, "See you at 7."  
  
Manny hung up. She felt sick again. She ran to the bathroom and puked. Her head hurt so badly. Okay so she thought today  
  
she would catch up on her homework first. Then she would give Sully a call and see if he wanted to make plans.  
  
Manny then thought of something. Her and Craig were a thing again. After all they had made out in his garage and her was the  
  
father of her baby. Whatever, Manny thought, Craig cheated on her with Ash. She could just date around not cheat. Her   
  
stomach did a flip. She ran to the bathroom for more puking. She then ran downstairs where her mom was making pancakes.  
  
"Good Morning, Manuella," said her mother, "Did you sleep well last night?"  
  
"Alright I guess," said Manny.  
  
"Well that's good," her mom said, "That baby needs a lot of rest and nuerishment so I maded you breakfast."  
  
"Thanks," said Manny.  
  
"I schedualed a doctor's appointment tomarrow at 4," her mother said, "Is that good for you?"  
  
"Yeah it's fine," said Manny.  
  
Her brother then came downstairs.  
  
"Morning Mom," he said, "And good morning to you Manny."  
  
"Morning," said Manny.  
  
She ate her pancakes and ran upstairs afterwords. She felt so sick. She ran to the bathroom and felt like she was dying while  
  
she was throwing up. She thre up her whole breakfast. She cam back downstairs and drank a glass of water. She felt sick  
  
again and ran to the bathroom. She didn't throw up.  
  
"False Alarm," Manny said to herself.  
  
Never Mind. She felt more coming up and leaned over the toilet seat. She only threw up a little but she still felt so sick.   
  
"God you puke your guts out like a volcano erupts lava," she heard her brother say.  
  
"Shut up David," said Manny with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Hey I'm just being honest," he said as he walked out.  
  
More came up and Manny threw up. She then felt better and she washed up. She went upstairs to her room and called Sully.  
  
"Hello," said Sully.  
  
"Sully," said Manny, "Hey. It's Manuella."  
  
"Oh hi," he said.  
  
"Do you wanna do something today?" asked Manny.  
  
"Yeah sure sounds great," said Sully, "Come over to my place in 10 minutes."  
  
"Okay," said Manny "Love you!"  
  
She hung up the phone and looked at her dresser. Sully liked her to dress revealing. Manny decided to change her clothes.  
  
She put on a pale pink tube top that said "Hottie" in dark pink glitter. Then she put on a hot pink thong that she pulled up. She  
  
then put on a very short mini skirt that was black and very tight. She applied some mascara and lip gloss. She threw a big  
  
black coat over her. She started to walk out the door.  
  
"Manuella," called her mother, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To Hazel's!" yelled back Manny.  
  
"Okay," her mother shouted back, "Don't be home to late!"  
  
Manny ran out the door and finally reached Sully's house. He opened the door as Manny walked in. She took off her coat and  
  
hung it up in the closet. Sully then kissed her while squeezing her butt also. When they finished kissing Sully brought her up  
  
to his room and they both fell on Sully's bed. They made out for about half and hour. Then Sully tried to reach under her tube   
  
top.  
  
Manny knew where this was going so she stopped him.   
  
"Manuella" said Sully, "Is something wrong?"   
  
"No it's just I promiced my mom I'd be home soon and well..." Manny said.  
  
"Can't you stay for like 10 more minutes?" asked Sully.  
  
Manny looked into his eyes. He was so cute! She liked him. She really did. But Craig, well, Manny had always thought of him  
  
as her real guy. Now that she was laying in bed with Sully she realized something. Sully only likes her body. Craig likes her.  
  
Besides her and Craig are having a baby together. Maybe they should stay together.  
  
"I'm sorry Sully," said Manny, "But, I really have to go."  
  
"Manuella!" screamed Sully.  
  
"See you at the party," said Manny.  
  
Manny got up and left Sully's house. She arrived home in her black coat and ran up to her room. She got back dressed into  
  
the clothes she was wearing before. She then realized that she had the party in a few hours. It was one of those casual parties  
  
that didn't require looking super sexy. Manny layed out her clothes. A purple spaghetti strap tank top and black sweatpants.  
  
Time past and she heard a honk outside. Jerry was here. She ran outside and jumped into the car. She hoped her family   
  
didn't notice. Jerry drove off.  
  
They reached the party and everyone got out. Manny tagged along with Paige and Hazel who were talking to some cool 10th  
  
graders, one of which was on the Spirit Squad too.   
  
The Spirt Squad girl, Jessica, was drinking beer and she gave some to Paige and Hazel who also drank it. Then it was  
  
Manny's turn.  
  
"Here have some," said Jessica.  
  
"I can't," said Manny.  
  
"Come on Manny," said Paige, "One sip won't kill you."  
  
Yeah, Manny thought to herself, But it would hurt my baby.  
  
"So what's it gunna be, Manny?" asked Hazel.  
  
Paige, Jessica, Hazel, and the other girl, Tammy, were all looking at Manny waiting for her to drink.  
  
"Whatever," said Paige. She walked away to talk to some girl from another school.  
  
Hazel, Jessica, and Tammy rolled their eyed at Manny and walked off to follow Paige. Manny felt like such a loser. Normally  
  
she would love to drink and party with the girls but she couldn't since she was pregnant. The baby wasn't even born yet and  
  
already it was runining Manny's life.   
  
Manny walked off and found Sully.  
  
"Hey Manuella!" her called.  
  
She wen't over and said, "Hey Sully. How's it going?"  
  
"Good," said Sully, "Wanna go somewhere more quiet?"  
  
Manny really didn't want to. She wanted to go home and rest. She was starting to feel very nausious.  
  
"No," said Manny, "I think I'm going home."  
  
"What?" asked Sully, "Why?"  
  
"I don't feel good," said Manny.  
  
"Oh come on you look so hot tonight!" said Sully.  
  
Manny smiled at him. All the guys were checking Manny out now since she was hanging with Sully.   
  
"Why do we have to go somewhere private when we can do whatever we want here?" asked Manny.  
  
Sully smiled and looked at his guy friends. Manny wasn't sure about it but she would do whatever it takes to look cool.  
  
"Alright Manuella," said Sully, "Let's have some fun."  
  
Him and Manny started making out on the couch. He was on top of her and it sort of made her feel weird with all these people  
  
watching them. Sully began to feel up her shirt and all the boys cheered them on. Manny unbuttened Sully's shirt and he took  
  
it off. He took off Manny's shirt and she lay there in her bra. All the guys still cheered. Manny then turned over so her back  
  
faced the crowd.   
  
Paige saw what was going on and knew Manny didn't like it. She got a shirt from the kids sister's room and gave it to Manny.  
  
Manny was able to put it on and she got Sully off of her. Paige took her into the bathroom to talk. Once in the bathroom Manny  
  
felt sick and threw up. Paige watched her looking sad.  
  
"Did you drink?" asked Paige.  
  
"I told you I can't," said Manny.  
  
"Then why were you stripping over there and now throwing up?" asked Paige.  
  
"I don't know about the stripping but I know why I'm throwing up," said Manny.  
  
"Whatever," said Paige, "Just remember cheer practice is on Monday."  
  
"I can't make it," said Manny.  
  
"What?" asked Paige, "Manny, we need you! You're like the star of the team!"  
  
"I said I can't make it," said Manny.  
  
"Why?" asked Paige, "Are you sick?"  
  
"I guess you can say that," said Manny.  
  
"How long will you be out for?" asked Paige.  
  
"About 9 months," said Manny without thinking about what she just said.  
  
"Manny," said Paige, "Are you...pregnant?"  
  
Manny started to cry. Paige came over and hugged her.  
  
"I didn't mean to," said Manny, "I thought we used protection."  
  
"Who?" asked Paige, "You and Sully."  
  
"No," said Manny, "Me and Craig."  
  
"Craig's the dad?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yeah," said Manny.  
  
"Are you keeping the baby?" asked Paige.  
  
"I don't know," said Manny.  
  
Paige started to cry a little also. Manny was her friend. She cared about her. This...well...this was very big.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Manny," she said.  
  
"Yeah," said Manny, "Me too."  
  
~~!!!REVIEW!!!~~ 


	16. It's Not Only Your Life

Paige's brother drove Manny home after he picked Paige up. When Manny was dropped off at her house she went into her  
  
room. She sat on her bed and then got up to change into her pajamas. The phone rang and Manny answered it.  
  
"Hello," said Manny.  
  
"Hello yourself," said Emma on the other line.  
  
"Emma?" asked Manny, "What's wrong?"  
  
"What day is it?" asked Emma.  
  
"Saturday," said Manny.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you were supposed to do tonight?" asked Emma.  
  
Manny then remembered, "Oh My God, Emma. I am so a million times sorry!"  
  
"You're child isn't even born yet and already you are being so irresponsable!" shouted Emma.  
  
"Well sorry Emma," said Manny, "That I was busy having a life!"  
  
"This child is your life now!" yelled Emma, "The day it's born you are responsible for it's life!"  
  
"You know, enough with this stupid baby!" yelled Manny, "I'm sick of it! I don't even want it!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Emma  
  
"It was one mistake!" shouted Manny, "Okay so it was one big mistake."  
  
"Look all I'm trying to say is be a little responsible next time," said Emma, "Craig and I talked and you and him will watch Jack  
  
tomarrow afternoon."  
  
"Fine," Manny said, "Whatever."  
  
"And by the way, Manny, "said Emma, "Where were you tonight?"  
  
"I was at this party," said Manny, "At Sully's friend's house."  
  
"And what's this deal with Sully?" asked Emma.  
  
"We see eachother sometimes," said Manny.  
  
"Hello, Manny!" shouted Emma, "Wake up! Craig's in love with you!"  
  
"Was in love with me remember," said Manny, "He doesn't feel that way anymore."  
  
"One word of advice from me," said Emma, "Don't screw things over with Craig and Sully."  
  
"I won't so just back off!" shouted Manny.  
  
"Fine tomarrow come over to my place. Bye," said Emma.  
  
Manny hung up the phone. She felt sick again and ran to the bathroom. She then fell asleep. 


	17. Babysitting Jack

Manny walked over to Emma's house at 12 the next day. She went up the front steps and rang the doorbell. Emma answered.  
  
"Hey Manny," she said while holding Jack in her arms, "Come in."  
  
Manny stepped in and walked with Emma to the kitchen where Craig already was.  
  
"Hey Manny," said Craig.  
  
"Okay," said Emma, "I'll be in the living room watching T.V. so call me if you need anything."  
  
"Don't worry about us," said Craig, "Taking care of a baby is a piece of cake."  
  
"Just remember that a couple minutes from now," said Emma.  
  
Emma walked in the living room after puting Jack in Craig's arms.  
  
"Okay," said Craig, "So what do we do first?"  
  
"I don't know," said Manny, "I pretty much was forced into coming here."  
  
"Yeah well you could be a little more helpful!" shouted Craig.  
  
"Helpful!" yelled Manny, "I think I'm helping you enough for carrying your baby for 9 months!"  
  
"Yeah just because you're the girl you think you can take the easy way out," said Craig, "Just wait you'll see that I'll be taking  
  
care of this kid in a couple months from now."  
  
"Oh shut up!," screamed Manny, "Being the girl I will end up being the one caring for this baby!"  
  
"Keep thinking that," said Craig.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Jack's crys grew louder and louder.  
  
"It would be nice if you'd help me out a little here!" shouted Craig.  
  
"Maybe if you would stop hogging the baby I'd be able to give you a hand," said Manny.  
  
"You want him!" shoured Craig, "Well, then fine...take him!"  
  
Craig handed Manny the baby and she held him far away from her.  
  
"Don't hold him like that you might drop him!" yelled Craig.  
  
"Oh and since when are you such an excpert on babies!" Manny screamed.  
  
"Hey I saw my mom and Joey take care of Ange when she was a baby so I'm more expierienced then you!" Craig yelled.  
  
"Alright then you take him, "said Manny handing Craig the baby.  
  
"Nope like you said you're the mom so you hold him," said Craig.  
  
Jack then spit up on Craig shirt.  
  
"Ewww," said Craig, "I am so grossed out now...you can hold him"  
  
"In your dreams," said Manny, "I will not hold a puking machine."  
  
"Why you puke at least twice a day!" Craig yelled back at her.  
  
"Yeah well at least I got a reason," said Manny.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Craig, "You're pregnant."  
  
"Yeah," said Manny, "But with your help."  
  
"Ahem," said Emma from the doorway, "Is everything alright in here?"  
  
"Yeah just dandy," said Manny with a very sarcastic tone when she reached the word dandy.  
  
"Well glad to hear it," said Emma as she gave Manny then evil eye.  
  
Emma walked back to the living room and sat on the couch.   
  
"God," said Craig, "My shirt is ruined!"  
  
"Oh," Manny said sarcasticly, "Poor Craig."  
  
"Shut Up, Manny!" demanded Craig.  
  
"We're home," said Spike as she and Snake walked through the door while carrying bags from the supermarket.  
  
She took a glance at Craig, Manny, and Jack who were all looking very disguting.  
  
"Hey Mom, Snake, let me help you," said Emma.  
  
"Thanks Em," said Snake, "I'll be upstairs. I'm very tired."  
  
Spike gave him a kiss on the cheek and he walked upstairs.  
  
Manny clutched her stomach and covered her mouth. She then ran to the bathroom.  
  
"You wen't through all of this sickness just to have me," Emma said.  
  
"It wasn't easy," said Spike.  
  
Manny came back in the room. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Sorry about that," she said.  
  
"It's okay," said Spike, "But ummm...Manny, Craig...you guys are free to go. Thanks for helping me out."  
  
Craig ran out of the house as if he had just won tickets to a Kid Elrick concert.  
  
"Mrs. Nelson," said Manny in an apoligetic voice, "I am so sorry for forgetting about last night. I feel like a complete idiot."  
  
"It's okay," said Spike, "I just hope your stomach feels better."  
  
Spike walked away and Emma came up to Manny.  
  
"Stomach Ache?" asked Manny.  
  
Emma smiled at her.  
  
"You didn't tell her!" Manny said estatically, "You didn't say anything about the party."  
  
"I know you were feeling horrible enough as it is so let's just keep this between you and me," said Emma.  
  
"You're the best," said Manny.  
  
The two girls hugged.  
  
"Yeah I know," said Emma jokingly.  
  
Both girls laughed. 


	18. Doctor's Office

Manny walked home. When she reached her house her mother was sitting by the van with the car keys in her hand.  
  
"Ready to go to the doctors?" asked her mother.  
  
"Yeah," said Manny.  
  
They both sat in the car and drove to the doctors office. They didn't talk at all in the car. Manny looked at her stomach. She  
  
could tell that she seemed a little heavier the usual but it wasn't that obvious.  
  
They parked the car in the parking lot and they walked in the building. Her mother stopped at the front desk.  
  
"Manuella Santos," she said, "For Doctor Jameson."  
  
Manny sat down as her mother signed some papers. She looked around. The colors in the office were so bright and cheery but  
  
inside she felt so dark and gloomy. Her mother sat next to her.  
  
"So did you sign all the papers?" asked Manny with a forced smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, I did," her mother said sternly.  
  
"So having memories of your first pregnancy?" Manny asked jokingly.  
  
"No not really," her mom said, "I went to an adult doctor when I was pregnant. Not a child's."  
  
Ohhhh...thought Manny. That was a diss. She thought her mother was being cool and supportive about this. I guess not  
  
anymore, thought Manny.  
  
"Manuella Santos!" a nurse called.  
  
"Let's go," said Mrs. Santos.  
  
They walked to another room and sat down.  
  
"Alright Manny," said the nurse, "I'm going to need to ask you some questions."  
  
"Personal or medical?" asked Manny.  
  
"Medical," said the nurse, "But we'll get into personal in a little bit."  
  
"Okay," said Manny looking diwn at the floor.  
  
"When was the last time you had your menstrual period?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Maybe the begining of November," said Manny, "Or it could of been the last week of October...I don't exactly remember."  
  
"That's okay," said the nurse, "Now, how many sex partners have you had?"  
  
"Just one," said Manny.  
  
"Okay and so you have been sexually active since October?"  
  
"Yes," said Manny.  
  
"Alright," said the nurse, "Did the person have a sexually transmitted diease."  
  
"No," said Manny, "Can you really tell?"  
  
"Well, was he a virgin when you had sex?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Yes," said Manny, "I'm 99.9% sure."  
  
"Okay then he probably didn't," said the nurse  
  
"Have you ever had any discharge or spottings between periods?" asked the nurse  
  
"No," said Manny who looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Do you smoke, drink, or take any drugs?" asked the nurse.  
  
Manny didn't exactly know how to answer this. She never took drugs but she smoked and drank a couple of times before she   
  
got pregnant.  
  
The nurse must of noticed her hesitation, "During your pregnancy I mean."  
  
"No. Never," Manny lied, "Not even when I was pregnant."  
  
She had to lie. Afterall her mother was sitting right next to her.  
  
"Mrs. Santos," said the nurse, "I'd like to talk to Manny alone if you don't mind."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Mrs. Santos.  
  
"Mom..." Manny said with the kind of whiney voice when you want your mother to stay out of your buisness.  
  
"Okay," she said as she walked out.  
  
When her mother was gone the nurse talked to Manny about more personal questions.  
  
"What are you going to do with the baby?" asked the nurse.  
  
"I don't know," said Manny, "Every choice seems like the wrong one."  
  
"I understand how that feels," said the nurse, "Have you done any babysitting for infants?"  
  
"I actually babysat my friend's little baby brother this afternoon," said Manny.  
  
"And how old is he?" asked the nurse.  
  
"About four months," said Manny.  
  
"And how did you do?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Not so good," said Manny, "My boyfriend helped me though."  
  
"Is your boyfriend the father of the baby?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Yeah," said Manny, "But it's really complicated."  
  
"How?" asked the nurse.  
  
Manny explained the whole story starting from Paige's birthday party to Christmas.  
  
"Wow that's a lot of drama," said the nurse, "And from the looks of it Craig is being supportive?"  
  
"Yeah," said Manny.  
  
"Okay," said the nurse, "So, let's get down to buisness."  
  
"Okay," said Manny.  
  
"You're a small girl Manny," said the nurse, "And that could add some health risks to your pregnancy."  
  
"What do you mean by health risks?" asked Manny with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'll give it to you straight foward," said the nurse, "You could die during labor."  
  
"What!" Manny practically screamed, "Get real! I can't die!"  
  
"Manny I am being real and it's only a 3% chance," the nurse said, "Now if you want an abortion at this stage in pregnancy it  
  
will have to be surgical."  
  
"How does that work?" asked Manny.  
  
"It's about a 15 minute surgery and we take the fetus out of you with medical tools and you go home not pregnant anymore."  
  
"It sounds so happy and easy," Manny said with a sort of grin on her face, "But, is it really has good as you make it sound."  
  
"Manny," said the nurse, "It has a lot of emotional side affects. You may not feel them right away but in time it could be bad."  
  
"To be honest I want an abortion," said Manny, "But my parents will never let me. It goes against my religion."  
  
"This is your choice Manny," said the nurse, "Don't let your religion get in the way."  
  
"Okay," said Manny, "I won't."  
  
"Have you thought about adoption?" asked the nurse.  
  
"No I don't want to go through labor and then just give the baby away," said Manny.  
  
"Why not?" asked the nurse.  
  
"It's just to much," said Manny, "Labor, going to school, taking care of the baby, morning sickness."  
  
"I know it's a lot," said the nurse, "But I also really think you should talk to a guidence counsler about this."  
  
"We have one at our school," said Manny, "Ms. Souve."  
  
"That's great," said the nurse, "You can talk to her."  
  
"If I want an abortion," said Manny while standing up, "How long to I have to think about it?"   
  
"Well," the nurse said, "You're about 3 months pregnant so I'll give you 2 more weeks to think about it."  
  
"Thank you so much," said Manny.  
  
"Now the doctor will be in here in about 5 minutes to examine you but if you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask her  
  
about anything," said the nurse.  
  
"Okay," said Manny.  
  
5 minutes later the doctor came in and examined Manny. She was really nice and didn't call Manny a slut or anything.  
  
"Alright," said the doctor, "Pregnancy is going great and you can have your mother schedual another appointment Febuary."  
  
"Okay," said Manny, "I'll do that."  
  
Manny's mom schedualed the appointment while Manny read a magazine. She talked to Dr. Forest about the examintaion.  
  
She heard the doctor say, "Manny is doing very well but she needs to rest a lot."  
  
"She'll do just that," her mother said while glancing at Manny.  
  
Manny and her mom got in the car and listened to music on the way home.  
  
They reach their house and pulled up in the drive way.  
  
Manny opened the door and walked in the living room.  
  
Sitting there were her dad, David, Craig, Joey, a police officer, and a lady in a buisness suit. Manny's mother joined them.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Manny.  
  
~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~~~~ 


	19. Needing To Find The Courage

"Manuella," said her mother, "Sit down."  
  
Manny sat on the couch and the lady in the buisness suit started talking, "My name's Mrs. Porter and your parents called me  
  
up yesterday afternoon and asked to schedual an appointment with me."  
  
"Why what do you do?" asked Manny.  
  
"I am with a service that helps support teens who are in trouble," said Mrs. Porter  
  
Manny didn't like Mrs. Porter. She had silver hair that was up in a tight bun and a green uniform on. Her lips were tightly shut.  
  
"I'm not in trouble though," said Manny.  
  
"You are a pregnant!" shouted Mrs. Porter, "That's a horrible thing for a teenager to be."  
  
"I didn't do it alone you know! I had some help!" She said while glaring at Craig who gulped.  
  
Craig turned to Joey, "You're not sending me away are you?"  
  
"I didn't plan on it," said Joey, "Mr. and Mrs. Santos just called me up 10 minutes ago and said to come over."  
  
"What! You're sending me away!" screamed Manny, "You can't! Mom, I thought you were being supportive!"  
  
"This is your father's decision, sweetheart," her mom said, "I'm sorry."  
  
The police officer spoke up, "I've looked into this program with many other officers and it is 100% safe."  
  
"I don't fucking care about how safe it is!" screamed Manny, "I don't fucking want to go at all!"  
  
"Manuella watch you're language!" yelled her dad.  
  
"When you reach the school you will be assigned a room to stay in. You will have another room mate who is also pregnant,"  
  
said Mrs. Porterm, "In the morning you will have regular school subject classes and in the afternoon you will have parenting   
  
and pregnancy classes."  
  
"I don't care!" shouted Manny, "I'm not going!"  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" asked Craig.  
  
"I think you will do well in the program too," said Mrs. Porter.  
  
"I think you would do well if you stayed out of my life!" Craig shouted back at her.  
  
"Craig don't be so rude," said Joey but then he turned to Mrs. Porter, "I can't speak for Manny but I am not sending my step  
  
son away to this school."  
  
"Thank you," Craig said sarcastically.  
  
"Great," said Manny, "So I'm getting shipped off to some wacko school while Craig gets to sit around and so nothing."  
  
"I'll visit you once in a while and I'll be there for the labor," said Craig.  
  
"You know what, none of this arguing matters because I made up my mind!" screamed Manny.  
  
"About what?" asked her brother.  
  
"I'm having an abortion!" shouted Manny.  
  
The room went silent and no one said a word. Then her father spoke up.  
  
"If you have an abortion," her father said, "You will be let go from this family."  
  
"So let it be that way," said Manny.  
  
She looked around the room at everyones faces. Her mother was crying very hard, her dad looked like he would blow up from  
  
anger, David looked like he was thinking about something that didn't even have to do with Manny, Craig looked shock, Joey  
  
looked curious like he wanted to know why Manny chose this option.   
  
"Well if she does have an abortion there is another program in our school to help teenagers with the emotional side affects of  
  
an abortion," said Mrs. Porter.  
  
"I don't care about your stupid school!" yelled Manny.  
  
"Manny," said Craig, "Do I get a say in this?"  
  
"No," said Manny.  
  
"But I'm the father of the baby," said Craig.  
  
"I know but I can't," said Manny, "I just...well...I just can't!"  
  
Manny ran. She didn't know where she was going. She closed her eyes and felt so free. Like she had no troubles. She saw  
  
Emma's house and decided to go there.  
  
She ran the doorbell and Emma opened it.  
  
"Hey Manny," she said, "What brings you here?"  
  
"Is your mom home?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah but she's sleeping," said Emma, "She's taking a break from Jack."  
  
Emma and Manny both laughed at that.  
  
"Well maybe I can help you," Emma said still laughing a little, "What's the matter?"  
  
"My parents want to send me away to a special school that will help me through my pregnancy," said Manny.  
  
"What!" shouted Emma, "They can't!"  
  
"I know!", shouted Manny, "It's horrible and I want to get a say in it but they won't let me!" screamed Manny.  
  
"This sucks!" yelled Emma, "They can't do this! You can't let them!"  
  
"I know!" screamed Manny, "And Craig's not going! I need the father!"  
  
"Look I'll come up with a plan don't worry," said Emma.  
  
"Emma I'll need somewhere to stay because..." Manny started.  
  
"I've got it you can stay at my house. And then you will have your baby and they will play with Jack all day while we go to  
  
school and my mom can watch both of them during the day," said Emma.  
  
"But Emma I..." Manny tried to say.  
  
"No Manny stop," said Emma, "It's perfect. It couldn't be better if I wanted it to be."  
  
"Yeah," said Manny, "It's perfect."  
  
*So Manny doesn't have the courage to tell Emma she wants an abortion. Review please!!!!!!* 


	20. Rumors And Lies

Manny woke up the next morning at 5:55. She had spent the night at Emma's. She didn't care that she had school the next   
  
morning. She didn't want to go home. She had her cheerleading uniform and pom poms with her. The cheer off was tomarrow.  
  
She had spoken on the phone with Paige about wheather she wanted to do it or not. Manny said she wanted to. She had been  
  
working for 3 months on this cheer and she wasn't going to miss it.  
  
Emma's alarm clock beeped at 6:00. Emma slammed her hand on it and groaned. She turned over and smiled at Manny.  
  
"Good Morning," said Emma, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Not really. I woke up in the middle of the night to barf," said Manny.  
  
"Well I hope you're feeling better now," said Emma, "Your cheer off is today."  
  
"Yeah," said Manny, "I'm so nervous!"  
  
"Don't be," Emma said, "You'll do great! You just need to be more confident in yourself."  
  
"I guess so," said Manny.  
  
The girls ran downstairs to the kitchen. Spike was feeding Jack and Snake was reading the morning paper.  
  
"Hey girls," said Spike, "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Fine," said Emma, as she opened the fridge to get some orange juice.  
  
"Yeah," said Manny, "We slept fine."  
  
"Manny," said Spike, "Do your parents know you're here?"  
  
"I left a message on their machine," Manny said.  
  
Emma eyed Manny, "Ummm...Mom...me and Manny have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it girls?" asked Spike.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" asked Snake.  
  
"No it sort of involves you too," said Emma.  
  
"Okay then what is it?" Snake asked.  
  
The four of them sat down at the kitchen table and Emma began speaking, "Manny is going to have to go to some special  
  
teens program and it's far away and you sleep there. Like a boarding school or something. And Manny doesn't want to go but  
  
her parents are pretty much kicking her out. So do you think Manny and her baby could live here...with us?"  
  
"Emma," said Spike, "That's a huge thing."  
  
"I'm not so sure how well we can handle two teenage girls and two babies," said Snake.  
  
"It wouldn't be that hard," said Emma, "Me and Manny would help out a lot."  
  
Spike and Snake eyed eachother. Spike then said, "Emma will you please put Jack down for a nap so I can talk to Manny for  
  
a second."  
  
"Sure," said Emma, "No problem."  
  
Spike handed Emma Jack and Emma walked upstairs to Jack's room.  
  
"Manny," said Spike, "I can tell that you don't want to do this. What's really on your mind?"  
  
"It's just," Manny said while she started to cry, "I'm 14 years old. There is so much I want to do in life. I had plans and being a   
  
teen mom was not in those plans. I would be ruining my life. How do I know that I would be as lucky as you, Spike? You said   
  
your mother was supportive. Mine was in the begining but my dad got the best of her. I mean I would love to be a mom  
  
someday. But right now...well...I just want to be a teenager. Worrying about normal things like boys, clothes, make up, and all  
  
of that kind of stuff. I don't want to worry about making sure someone is watching the baby, or giving the baby a bottle or  
  
buying the baby diapers. I just don't know okay. I just don't know."  
  
"So what are you saying?" asked Spike.  
  
"I don't know," said Manny, "Maybe I'm just not ready. I'm not ready to take on the responsibility of being a mom."  
  
"Do you want an abortion?" asked Spike.  
  
"I think so," said Manny, "I don't want to give the baby some crappy life with a mother who isn't ready yet."  
  
"Manny, being a mom is the greatest gift a woman can have," said Spike, "And if you don't see your pregnancy as a happy   
  
thing..." Spike started to say  
  
"If it's such a great gift why do I feel like I want to return it, "said Manny, "Why do I wish I could take everything back that's  
  
happened?"  
  
"Manny, this choice is your's and your's alone," said Spike.  
  
"But what about Craig?" asked Manny.  
  
"If he really loves you," said Snake, "Then he'll understand."  
  
"But he said he'd be there for everything," said Manny.  
  
"How do you know he'll be here 10 years from now. Or once you go to collage?" asked Spike.  
  
"I don't know," said Manny, "I just feel so lousy for making this huge mistake."  
  
"We learn from our mistakes," Spike said softly, "I just hope you really learned from this one."  
  
"Give me one more day and then I'll finally decide what I want to do with the baby," said Manny.  
  
Manny ran upstairs right when Emma was running downstairs.  
  
"I'll wait for you in the car," said Emma, "Snake are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, "I'll go get the car warmed up."  
  
"I'll come too," said Emma.  
  
Manny changed into a pale blue tank top and blue jeans. She tied a black jacket around her waist. She packed her uniform in  
  
her backpack and threw her other books in there too. She then ran downstairs.  
  
"Bye Ms. Nelson," said Manny, "Have a good day."  
  
"You too," said Spike.  
  
Manny got in the car and Snake started driving. They reached the school.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Snake," said Emma, "Me and Manny are going to walk home from school after the cheer off."  
  
"Okay," said Snake.  
  
Emma and Manny walked through the halls of Degrassi. They rounded a corner and Manny saw Paige.  
  
"Hey, Em, I'll catch up with you later," said Manny as she walked twords Paige.  
  
"See Ya," said Emma as she walked to her locker.  
  
"So, Manny, you're all good to go, right?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yeah," said Manny, "Paige, you can stop worrying. I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay so remember we're doing the Back V formation and then a summersault at the end and then you're going to do your flip  
  
thing, right?" Paige asked.  
  
"Paige, I know the whole thing by heart," said Manny, "The squad's been practicing it for 3 months now."  
  
"I know I just want it to be perfect," said Paige, "That's all."  
  
A few girls walked by Manny and Paige and started laughing. Manny felt very awkword.  
  
"Paige you didn't tell anyone, right?" asked Manny.  
  
"Of course not," said Paige, "You know I live for gossip, Manny, but this is your personal buisness."  
  
"Thanks," said Manny.  
  
Sully walked behing Manny. He slapped her butt, "Hey Manuella-Big-Butt," he said.  
  
Manny rolled her eyes at him, "You're gross," she said walking away.  
  
"That isn't what you said the other night," Sully said very loud while a bunch of boys laughed and whistled after Manny.  
  
"Just ignore him and the others," said Paige.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do," said Manny.  
  
"Okay well I have to set up the gym for the cheer off with Hazel," said Paige, "So I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," said Manny. She walked to her locker. She was surprised to see Craig standing there. He didn't look happy.  
  
"Hey," said Manny, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Like you don't know," said Craig, "The whole school's talking."  
  
"About what?" asked Manny. Had they found out her secret?  
  
"You, Sully, and the party," said Craig, "And of course I'm finding all of this out now."  
  
"What did you hear?" asked Manny, close to tears.  
  
"That you did it," said Craig, "With Sully."  
  
"I did not have sex with Sully!" screamed Manny.  
  
"Yeah," said Craig, "Well, that's what I heard."  
  
"Well what you're hearing is wrong!" Manny shouted.  
  
"So you didn't. You weren't with Sully on Saturday night?" asked Craig.  
  
Manny looked down. "Ummm, Craig..."  
  
"So you were with Sully!" screamed Craig, "Doing what?"  
  
"We made out on the couch, okay!" screamed Manny, "I'm sorry but..."  
  
"I'm your boyfriend though!" screamed Craig, "We're a thing again!"  
  
"Look," said Manny, "I'll break it off with Sully. But you shouldn't even be talking. You were seeing me and Ash at the same  
  
time, weren't you Craig, weren't you?"  
  
"You came on to me!" Craig shouted.  
  
"Like that matters anymore!" yelled Manny, "I have to get ready for class so get away from my locker."  
  
"Look Manny," said Craig, "I know your pregnant and you need me."  
  
"It's not about that Craig!" yelled Manny, "It's not about me having your baby. It's about the fact that I'm late and I have a cheer  
  
off to do today."  
  
Craig stormed off with an angry look on his face. Manny got her books and headed for homeroom.   
  
Emma turned to Manny and said, "Manny do you know what's going on?"  
  
"What?" asked Manny, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"People think you and Sully went really...far," said Emma.  
  
"They think we..." said Manny.  
  
"Yeah," said Emma.  
  
"I mean I heard that Craig though we did it but the whole school thinks that!" Manny yelled.  
  
"I'm really sorry," said Emma, "But it could be worse."  
  
"Really how?" asked Manny.  
  
"I don't know," said Emma, "I'm just saying..."  
  
"Whatever it doesn't matter," said Manny, "I'll make it clear to people that nothing happened."  
  
"How are you going to do that?" asked Emma.  
  
"I don't know," said Manny, "I don't know anything."  
  
~What will happen to Manny and the Rumor~ !!!REVIEW!!! 


	21. Name Calling And Worse

Manny went through each class not well. Besides feeling sick and throwing up once she also felt sick due to all the rumors  
  
about her. Apparently by now people had found out about her, Craig, and Ash. People were calling her names as she walked  
  
through the hallways and always laughing when she turned a corner. They were also talking about how Manny "slept" with  
  
Sully which Manny knew was 100% not true!  
  
"Hey Manuella wait up!" Sully called at lunch time.  
  
"What is it?" asked Manny.  
  
"People are talking," said Sully.  
  
"Yeah," said Manny, "I have ears too."  
  
"Look, just let them talk," said Sully, "It's not that big a deal."  
  
"Yes it is!" screamed Manny, "It's a huge deal! They think I...think I..."  
  
"What!" screamed Sully, "Had sex with me? Well whatever it will blow over eventually."  
  
"Just leave me alone!" yelled Manny, "It's over!"  
  
"What!" Sully practically yelled.  
  
"I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" shouted Manny.  
  
"Fine," said Sully, "I'll find someone better!"  
  
Sully stormed off as Manny entered the cafeteria. Emma was at a SITE meeting so Manny had no idea who to sit with. She   
  
picked a table and sat there alone. She started to eat her turkey sandwich.  
  
"Oh my god what a slut," a girl named Marie said to her friend Anna as they passed Manny.  
  
Marie's boyfriend, Aaron, walked up to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Better keep a close eye on him," said Anna, "You never know who might steal him!"  
  
Just shut up, Manny thought to herself. If people wanted to talk about her they could make it a little bit less obvious.   
  
Paige walked by Manny and gave her a little smile. She came twords her.  
  
"Me and Hazel are still setting up but I just want you to know that Ashley heard something about you being...you know...and  
  
I asked where she heard it and she said she heard you and Craig fighting earlier this morning," said Paige.  
  
"What did you say to her?" asked Manny.  
  
"I said maybe it's just a misunderstanding but she doesn't think so," said Paige, "So she said she wants to embaress you at  
  
the cheer off today but I said she should get her facts staight before she does anything to hurt you and she said she doesn't   
  
care.She wants revenge against you for stealing her boyfriend."  
  
"Dammit," said Manny, "What the hell am I going to do!"  
  
"I don't know but you should think of some major damage control...and fast," said Paige, "The cheer off is 7th period."  
  
"Okay," said Manny nervously, "Thanks for telling me."  
  
"Hang in there," Paige said as she walked away.  
  
Hang in there, Manny thought to herself. That's easy for Paige to say. She isn't the one that's pregnant!   
  
Just then Ashley came storming twords Manny and slammed her bag in front of Manny's face.  
  
"I need to talk to you," said Ashley with an angry look on her face.  
  
"If this is about Craig..." Manny started to say.  
  
"It's about you and what you and Craig did," said Ashley, "And about how you are now pregnant!"  
  
"Tell the world Ashley," said Manny  
  
"Well guess what," said Ashley, "I will. At the cheer off. Today. 7th Period. You'll wish you've never been born, slut!"  
  
Ashley ran out of Manny's site and down that lunch room.  
  
Great, thought Manny, this will be the worse day ever!  
  
"Hey Manny!" called a male voice.  
  
Manny was ready to tell whoever was calling her name off but she stopped when she saw it was JT.  
  
"Hey JT," said Manny.  
  
"How are you?" asked JT  
  
"I'm doing okay I guess," Manny said sadly.  
  
"Yeah well," JT started to say nervously, "You're still gunna be in the cheer off today, right?"  
  
"I don't know," said Manny.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know! The squad needs you, Manny! You're the best after Paige. Maybe even better," said JT  
  
"You don't get it," said Manny turning away.  
  
"Well then tell me! I know your situation and I know Craig is being a jerk today so just tell me!" shouted JT.  
  
"Ashley knows, okay, she knows," Manny said quietly.  
  
JT's face hardened up as he said, "That you're...pregnant."  
  
Manny started to cry, "Yes."  
  
"What is she gunna do about it?" asked JT  
  
"I don't know," said Manny, "But she said she's going to humiliate me which probably means she'll tell everyone I'm pregnant."  
  
"Don't let her do that to you!" shouted JT, "Manny, you're awesome! The coolest girl I know! Don't let Ash ruin your life."  
  
"JT," said Manny with lots of tears in her eyes, "You're the best!"   
  
Manny hugged JT and he hugged her back. He smiled a little bit.  
  
"Manny," he started to say "Do you maybe wanna catch a movie after school?"  
  
"I don't know if I can," said Manny, "I might have to go somewhere else."  
  
"Please," said JT, "I really want to go. With you."  
  
Manny thought about it for a second and smiled, "Okay."  
  
She hugged JT again and said, "JT, You're such a good friend!"  
  
"Yeah," said JT a little sad, "A good friend." 


	22. The Secret's Out

7th Period was here. Manny had decided she would compete. She changed into her uniform and took her pom poms out. She  
  
walked out of the locker room and walked to the gym where the rest of the Spirit Squad was. They all looked at her with  
  
disgusted looks on there faces. Manny quietly sat down as people started to whisper. Paige then stood up and started to  
  
speak.  
  
"It's here," she said, "The time we've waited for since the begining of the school year. The Cheer Off. Our main competition is  
  
Quincy High School. We gotta beat them girls. I know we can do it! We've been practicing this routine since November and I  
  
know with our spirit and school pride we can win! So let's do a quick run through of the welcome cheer and then our   
  
cheer-dance mix before all the other schools get here."  
  
Everyone got in formation and they shouted there cheer, "Degrassi is here and yes we're ready to cheer! Our spirit's on our  
  
game is tough you'll live in fear!"  
  
Manny did a cartwheel with 3 other girls and moved to the front. She had a huge fake grinning smile on her face.  
  
"Us girls got game! Most of us you can't taim! We so got it all so we'll watch you all fall," the cheerleaders yelled.  
  
"We are the panthers we'll fight through and through this cheer off has begun and we're coming after you!", the squad yelled.  
  
Manny and Hazel held Paige up and everyone jumped and cheered. Manny felt a little quesey but she ignored it.  
  
They then got in there dance formation and the music started. They were great including Manny. Then came Manny's solo  
  
part. She was so nervous. She did a cartwheel on 1 hand, then a round up, and a tripple backword flip. She landed perfectly  
  
and continued the dance. Once it was over everyone walked outside to greet the other teams.  
  
"Look at that slut," a girl on the squad named Pamela said, "She thinks she can have any man she wants!"  
  
"I so do not think that!" yelled Manny without thinking.  
  
"Right," said Pamela, "So why didn't you just leave Craig and Ashley alone."  
  
"Craig lied to me to," said Manny, "But it's not like this is any of your buisness."  
  
Manny walked away and waited for the busses to arrive. The pulled in 2 minutes later and everyone from the school and the  
  
teams walked into the gym.  
  
"Welcome all Spirit Squads," Mr. Raditch said, "I'd like to thank all of you for being here today and I wish everyone good luck  
  
today and have a fun and safe time."  
  
Everyone in the stands and squads cheered very loud. Degrassi started since it's there school.  
  
"Ready?" asked Paige.  
  
"Okay," Everyone said back.  
  
They did the hello cheer perfectly. Manny saw JT and Emma in the crowed together and smiled. She saw Craig and waved.  
  
Everyone else did there hello cheer and then it was time for the real competition. The squad got in formation and the music  
  
started. Manny was dancing, cheering, and smiling. She was very into it. Her solo was coming up and she got ready. Her  
  
stomach hurt so bad though. She hoped she'd do okay. It was time. Manny did the one hand cartwheel perfectly. Then the  
  
round up perfectly. She did the 1st flip great and jumped for the second one. Her stomach did a huge flip and she fell on her  
  
face. Everyone looked at her. The spirit sqaud stopped dancing and someone shut the music off. Manny held in her cries. She  
  
then ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up.  
  
A judge stood up and said, "Degrassi must forfit the competition due to this mistake."  
  
"BOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" the crowd yelled.  
  
"What this isn't fair!" yelled Paige, "We've been working our butts off for this day! Can't we just start over? I'm sorry that Manny  
  
made a mistake but does this whole team have to suffer?"  
  
"I'm sorry but it's in the rules," said the judge.  
  
Ashley then stood up. She glared at Craig and said, "I guess this would be the perfect time to make my oh so joyful  
  
anounsment."  
  
Everyone went quiet and looked at her. Manny walked out of the bathroom and looked worried with Ashley standing up.  
  
"Craig why don't you stand up this concerns you," Ashley said, "And Manny please step foward. You have a lot to do with  
  
this too. Please come over don't be shy."  
  
"Ashley," Craig said, "Don't think of..."  
  
"Excuse me Craig do you wanna tell the crowd or should I?" asked Ashley with a smirk.  
  
"Ash..." Craig started to say.  
  
"These two morons, Craig and Manny, are pregnant. I guess they never heard the word birth control!" yelled Ashley.  
  
Manny looked shocked as everyone stared at her. She started to cry and ran to the bathroom again and hid and cried in the  
  
stall. She couldn't believe what Ashley just did.  
  
Everyone started laughing and talking. They were saying how Manny is such a slut and Craig is a player. Craig was so  
  
embaressed that he also ran off the stands. He ran out of the gym while Emma followed Manny into the girls bathroom.  
  
"Manny," said Emma, "I know you're in here."  
  
Emma heard Manny sniffing and crying.  
  
"I can't believe Ashley did that," said Emma, "It was so not called for."  
  
"It's just," Manny said from inside the stall, "I didn't want anyone to know."  
  
"But they would have found out eventually," said Emma.  
  
Manny opened the stall and stared at the wall, "No. They wouldn't have."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Emma.  
  
"Nothing," said Manny, "I mean nothing. I just can't show my face in school again."  
  
"It'll all be fine," said Emma.  
  
"Easy for you to say!" shouted Manny.  
  
"Come over after school," said Emma, "We'll think of some as Paige would say 'Damage Control'."  
  
"Sure," said Manny.  
  
Emma and Manny hung out in the girls washroom until the end of the day. Manny waited in the bathroom while Emma packed  
  
Manny's books from her locker and her own books.  
  
"Thanks Em," said Manny, "You're the best."  
  
"Let's just go home," said Emma.  
  
The two girls walked to Emma's house and saw Craig sitting on the front steps.  
  
Manny and Emma exchanged looks and then Craig said, "I though you'd be coming here."  
  
"Yeah, I'm staying at Emma's for a while," said Manny.  
  
"I'll go wait inside," said Emma, "So you two can talk."  
  
Emma walked inside her house.  
  
"Look Craig, if this is about Sully..." Manny started to say.  
  
"This isn't about Sully," said Craig.  
  
"Well then..." Manny started to say as she turned to walk into Emma's house.  
  
"Manny," said Craig, "I know right now things look bad right now with Ash and all but..."  
  
"Craig," said Manny, "I...I...well you see I..."  
  
"You what?" asked Craig.  
  
Manny wanted to tell him that she wanted to have an abortion. But Craig, he looked so happy like being a father was the # 1  
  
thing in life he wanted to do.  
  
"I can't wait to have this baby," said Manny with a fake smile.  
  
"Niether can I," said Craig, "And you, me, and this baby we'll be a happy family together...forever."  
  
"Forever?" asked Manny.  
  
"I love you Manny," said Craig as he gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"I love you too," Manny said as she hugged Craig. She had a sad, lost, and confused look on her face. 


	23. Horrible News

Manny walked back inside Emma's house after Craig left. Emma was watching Jack so Manny turned on the TV. Nothing  
  
good was on. She rolled on her stomach. She didn't feel good.  
  
"How was the talk with Craig?" asked Emma.  
  
"It was fine," said Manny.  
  
"So are we gunna do this?" asked Emma, "Are you gunna move in?"  
  
"I don't know," said Manny, "Emma I have to tell you something."  
  
"Can it wait," said Emma, "I promised Chris I would get these note cards for class over to him."  
  
"Yeah sure," said Manny.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Emma as she got up to leave.  
  
"Yeah," said Manny, "I'm just tired."  
  
"Okay well then you should rest," said Emma, "Try taking a nap or something."  
  
"I guess so," said Manny, "I'm just gunna watch some television if that's okay."  
  
"Yeah it's fine," said Emma as she walked out the door, "I'll be back in an hour!"  
  
Emma walked out the door and shut it. Manny sat up on the couch and watched some stupid cartoon that was on. She was  
  
about to change the channel when Mr. Simpson walked in.  
  
"Hey," he said, "Anything good on?"  
  
"Just the news and some cartoons," said Manny, "Nothing special."  
  
"Christine will be home in a few minutes so if you need to talk...." Mr. Simpson started to say.  
  
"Actually Mr. Simpson I wanted to know something," said Manny.  
  
"Okay," he said, "What is it?"  
  
"I know that you found out Ms. Nelson was pregnant the day before you're wedding and if she had had an abortion what would  
  
you of done?"  
  
"I don't know," said Mr. Simpson, "I guess I would have supported her."  
  
Manny felt confused and she didn't know what to say next.  
  
"Manny," said Mr. Simpson, "Craig's going to support you no matter what decision you make. I know he's a good kid and I  
  
know that he cares about you. Don't worry so much."  
  
"All right," said Manny, "Thanks."  
  
Manny continued to watch TV until Emma came home.  
  
"Hey," said Emma, "Anything good on?"  
  
"Just the news and cartoons," said Manny.  
  
"Fun," said Emma with a smirk on her face.  
  
"You're telling me," said Manny.  
  
"So you wanted to talk to me about something?"  
  
"Yeah," said Manny shifting her position on the couch while turning the TV off, "You see Em, I don't if...well I know but..."  
  
Emma looked at Manny with concern, "But what?" asked Emma.  
  
"I don't...you see...I don't want to have this baby," Manny said quickly, looking away from Emma.  
  
Emma sat their shocked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Manny took a deep breath and said, "I'm having an abortion."  
  
"You can't," said Emma in a startled voice, "You...you can't!"  
  
"Emma please, listen!" shouted Manny.  
  
"If my Mom had an abortion I wouldn't be here right now!" screamed Emma.  
  
"I know you think it's wrong," Manny said.  
  
"That's because it is wrong!" yelled Emma, "This is your child, Manny. Not just some kid that you can kill."  
  
"I'm only doing what I think is best for me," said Manny calmly.  
  
"Oh yeah! Becoming a murderer! What a great choice, Manny!" yelled Emma.  
  
"Just please, Emma," said Manny, "I need you to support me!"  
  
Emma threw a phone at her. "Go call Craig," she said, "I'm sure he'll love to hear this."  
  
"Emma!" shouted Manny, "I need you!"  
  
"I just don't understand, Manny! If my mom could do it you can too!"  
  
"No!" shouted Manny, "I can't! Not now. Emma, I'm 14. I'm not ready to be a mom yet."  
  
"What about adoption," said Emma calmly, "There are some great agencies out there."  
  
"I know that!" said Manny, "Okay. But it's just the whole giving birth thing. And what about school? Besides failing in all my   
  
classes I'll have to come here each day where everybody knows about it!"  
  
"It'll be fine!" screamed Emma.  
  
"No," said Manny, "I can't, Emma. Please, you have to understand."  
  
"I'll be in my room," said Emma as she stormed upstairs.  
  
Mr. Simpson walked in and said, "Manny, she'll come around."  
  
"I doubt it," said Manny, "I'm already the center of gossip at school. Just think about what everyone will say when they find out  
  
I want an abortion."  
  
"Hello," said Spike walking through the door, "I'm home."  
  
"Hey hunnie," said Mr. Simpson as he greeted her.  
  
"I had such a hard day at the salon! It's so good to be home," said Spike as she layed down of the couch.  
  
"Hi Ms. Nelson," said Manny.  
  
"Hey Manny," said Spike, "How was your day?"  
  
"I told Emma that I want an abortion," said Manny.  
  
"You did?" asked Spike.  
  
"Yeah," said Manny, "She totally freaked out."  
  
"Well I'll go talk to her," said Spike.  
  
"Ms. Nelson," said Manny, "Do you think I'm making the right decision?"  
  
"Yes I do," said Spike.  
  
"You're not just saying that, right?" asked Manny, "You really think I'm doing whats best for me?"  
  
"Whatever you think is best for you is usually your best bet," said Spike.  
  
"Thanks Ms. Nelson," said Manny. They hugged.  
  
Emma came downstairs and went to the kitchen without saying a word.  
  
"She hates me," said Manny.  
  
"She'll come around," said Spike.  
  
"That's what EVERYONE keeps saying!" yelled Manny, "And it's not true!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Spike.  
  
"Ever since I got pregnant my whole life has changed," said Manny, "Even if I have an abortion it will still be different."  
  
"It'll be okay," said Spike.  
  
When it was time for dinner Emma insisited on eating in her room. Spike and Snake didn't let her though.  
  
"Why Not?" Emma had asked, "You're letting her have an abortion."  
  
Manny looked down at her plate.  
  
"You're my daughter and Manny has to talk it over with her parents first," said Spike, "So mind your own buisness."  
  
"I can't believe you're taking her side!" shouted Emma, "If you had an abortion I wouldn't be here right now!"  
  
"Emma," said Spike, "People chose different things. That's just the way it is."  
  
Later that evening the girls were doing there homework on oppisate ends of the living room. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Manny heard Emma say, "Sure hold on."  
  
Emma handed Manny the phone, "Manny," she said, "It's your mom."  
  
"Hello?" said Manny.  
  
"Manuella," her mother said, "There's been an accident."  
  
"What?" asked Manny in a panicked voice.  
  
"You're brother," her mom said, "He was hit by a drunk driver earlier."  
  
"You're kidding," Manny said shaking.  
  
"I wish I was," her mom said.  
  
"I have to go see him!" shouted Manny.  
  
"Have Ms. Nelson drive you over to the hospital," her mother said, "We're in the waiting room."  
  
"I'll be there before you know it," said Manny.  
  
Manny hung up the phone and called Spike. She told her what happened and they took off in the car.  
  
"I hope he's ok," said Manny.  
  
"Me too," said Spike.  
  
Manny prayed that he brother would be ok. 


	24. The Final Decision

Manny ran to the emergency room with Spike by her side. She ran some more an then stopped. She saw her mom and dad  
  
sitting on a couch crying. Actually only her mom was crying. Her dad just sat there looking really depressed. Her mother then  
  
looked up and saw her standing by the doorway. She stood up and tears were coming out of her eyes. Manny ran to her and  
  
hugged her tightly. She couldn't help it. Even though things weren't so well in the family she had to hug her. Her mom hugged  
  
back and the two cried together. Spike decided to go sit somewhere else and give them all alone time. Manny and her mom  
  
sat down together.  
  
"How have you been?" asked her mom.  
  
"Alright," said Manny.  
  
"So are you still..." her mother began to ask.  
  
"Yeah," Manny said in a small voice.  
  
Manny turned to see her dad looking at them. He seemed so mean and angry. Manny could understand. First he finds out his  
  
daughter is pregnant and then his son is hit by a drunk driver and in critical condition. It was really sad.  
  
"Hello Manny," said her father.  
  
Manny walked over to him, "Daddy, I'm sorry," she said, "I am so so sorry!"  
  
She cried and he held her in his arms.   
  
"I was afraid I'd lost you too," he said, "Just like your brother."  
  
"But David's going to be okay," said Manny, "I just know he will."  
  
"I don't Manuella," he said, "I just don't know."  
  
Her mother hugged with them and they all cried together.  
  
20 minutes later a sad looking nurse came out to talk to the Santos family.  
  
"How is he?" asked Mrs. Santos.  
  
"He's stable but it doesn't look to good," said the nurse.  
  
"When can we see him?" asked Mr. Santos.  
  
"You can come right now. One at a time." said the nurse.  
  
"Can I go first?" asked Manny.  
  
"Sure Sweetheart," said her mother.  
  
Manny followed the nurse into David's room. Manny was shocked when she saw him. He was covered in bandages, he had  
  
blood all over him, and his eyes were sealed shut as he just lied there.  
  
"Will you be ok?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Yeah," Manny lied.  
  
The nurse left the room, leaving Manny alone with David.  
  
"Look at you," Manny said speaking to David, "You're so weak laying in that bed. You're supposed to be the strong one in the  
  
family. But you're here. You have a basketball tournament this weekend. You won't get to go. I know you wanted to. You were  
  
telling me all about it. But now it's all changed. Last year at this time our family was so normal. Me, you, mom, and dad. But  
  
now so many things are tearing us apart. You can't die now. You're a fighter and I know you'll pull through. I love you."  
  
Manny started to cry. She was so upset. She couldn't take the hospital anymore. She left the room.  
  
"Mom," said Manny when she reached the waiting room, "I'm going to have Ms. Nelson drive me home."  
  
"You don't want to be with us?" asked Mrs. Santos.  
  
"It's not that," said Manny, "I just wanna get away from here. It's so depressing."  
  
"I understand," said her mom, "We'll call you if we get any news."  
  
"Alright," said Manny.  
  
"Sleepover there tonight," her mother continued, "Your father and I will spend the night at the hospital."  
  
Spike walked in the waiting room to check on how everything was going.  
  
"Christine," said Mrs. Santos, "Thank you so much for taking in Manny these part couple of days."  
  
"It's was no problem," said Spike, "Manny's a joy to have over. Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"Me and my husband are spending the night at the hospital so can you come over to my house and Manny will tell you which  
  
things to bring for us?" asked Mrs. Santos.  
  
"Of course," said Spike, "Do you want Manny to spend the night at my house?"  
  
"That would be very helpful," said Mrs. Santos, "Thank You."  
  
"No problem," said Spike.  
  
Spike and Manny got in the car and left the hospital. Manny turned to Spike.  
  
"Well I made my decision and I don't need to think it over," said Manny.  
  
"Do you still want the abortion?" asked Spike.  
  
"Yes," said Manny, "My family is really sad about David. If I move back home with them and have a baby then it will be ten  
  
times more chaotic."  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Spike.  
  
Manny nodded her head.  
  
"Then we can schedual an appointment for later this week," said Spike.  
  
Manny stared out the car window and started to cry. 


	25. The End Of It All

Hey! I'm sooo sorry it too me moths to update but I was away all summer and I kinda put this off but now that I just started writing a new fan fic I felt the need to write the last chapter. So please Read & Review!

Manny's mother agreed to take her to the clinic for her abortion. David was doing much better and her father was begining to forgive Manny for her past mistakes.

When Manny told Craig it didn't go over so well. He had begun to like the idea of becoming a father. She told him yesterday and this is how the conversation went:

"How's the mommy?" asked Craig while rubbing Manny's belly.

"Not so good," Manny said while taking his hands off of her, "Craig, we really need to talk."

"I don't know I really want to know what's going to follow after those words," said Craig.

"Craig," Manny started to say, "You're going to be an amazing dad one day. And maybe I'll be a good mom but I can't do this right now. I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" asked Craig.

"What I'm saying is...my mom's taking me to the clinic tomarrow." said Manny.

"Why?" Craig asked trying hard not to know what was coming next.

"I'm having an abortion," said Manny.

"No! I won't let you!" Craig yelled at her, "You can't kill our maybe!"

"Kill is such a strong word Craig!" Mannys shouted at him upset about what he had said, "The baby can barley breathe without me. I highly doubt it cares that I'm having an abortion!"

"How could you be so insensitive!" yelled Craig, "How could you do this to our child!"

"It's my body ok?" Manny said, "I don't wanna walk around pregnant or with a child when people just look down on me and think that I'm some school slut!"

"Come on, you know this is hard for me too," said Craig.

"No it's not!", yelled Manny, "You have a choice. You can walk away from all this and go off to university and have a life and no one will know you ever got a 14 year old pregnant! Everyone I go, I'm pregnant. And after I had the kid I would be thought of as a teen mom who had sex to early in life!"

"You know I would never leave you," said Craig.

"Say what you want but I'm having an abortion," said Manny as she walked away.

Craig watched with tears in his eyes as he slammed his fist against a wall and slouched down to cry.

Manny was driving to the clinic and was almost there. Her mom looked and smiled at her to help make her feel better. Manny felt ok, knowing that the abortion would end it all but going back to school would be a nightmare. Everyone would know she had an abotion. She tried not to think about that. She thought about her talk with Emma last night and how it was much better then her talk with Craig. It went like this:

Manny walked over to Emma's house and the girls went to Emma's room to talk.

Emma said, "Manny, my mom talked to me and I realized how much of a bitch I was being and if my mom had an abortion when she was pregnant with me I wouldn't be here but she had me and that's why I'm very prolife."

"I understand that," said Manny, "And that's why I'm gunna forgive you."

"Thanks," said Emma, "And for the record even though I'm totally like 100 against abortion I'm going to respect your decision and now I know that not every teenage girl that gets pregnant is going to be like my mom and have me when I realize there is a ton of girls have abortions."

"That's good," said Manny not really knowing what to say to that.

"So how's your brother?" asked Emma.

"He's stable and the doctors think he's going to be ok. He might need some physical therepy for a while but you know as long as he's alive and pretty well I'll take that."

Emma smiled, "So what do you say we pretend the 1st half of this year didn't happen and go on being the best friends we were since kindergarten."

"Just as long as I'm not the school slut," said Manny jokingly.

"Ok but that means I can't be a prude princess," Emma said smiling.

"Deal," Manny said and the two girls shook on it.

"So," said Manny, "What do you say after I have the abortion we go out for some ice cream and maybe shopping. I think I'm going to need a friend to talk to after it."

"Alright," said Emma, "By the way how did Craig take the news?"

"Not so good," said Manny shaking her head, "And like I said I have alot to talk about and I'm really sorry for everything I put you through this year."

"I'm sorry too," said Emma.

Manny then said, "Best Friends?"

And Emma said, "Forever."

"And Ever," both girls said, laughing about how they said that when they first met.

But now Manny was at the clinic, walking in with her mom. The office lady handed Manny and her mother some papers to fill out. When they were done, the surgeon came to talk to Manny.

"Do you have any last questions?" she asked.

"Umm how am I gunna feel after...?" asked Manny.

"Depends. Many woman who are sure of their decision are relieved on others may cry. As long as your sure of your decison"  
said the surgeon.

"Ok," said Manny, "I'm sure."

"Any more questions?" she asked.

"Yeah," Manny said, "When it's over...will it feel over? Will I never be able to have a child again when I grow up?"

"When it's over you may have some cramps but they only last for a day or two with the maximum being usually about three or four days. And the answer to your question is yes. There are risks but they are very low. About 3 so any complications may affect you giving birth one day but like I said the chance of that is very low. Now," she said, "If you're ready?"

Manny glanced at her mom and smiled as she got up. Her heart was beating as she walked to the surgery room. She gulped and kept walking until the door behind her was closed. She got into her surgery gown and layed on the table. She knew she was ready. She she could do this and she knew she had a backup team of family and friends to support her. Before she knew it her abortion was over. She felt kind of funny but not really. After a few minutes she got dressed again and went back outside to meet her mom. Manny started to cry and her mom hugged her.

"I know I made the right decision," Manny said to herself. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Emma. She knew she needed someone to talk to. After talking to Emma, Manny got back in her car and drove off with her mom. She no longer had fears, she no longer felt sick, and she no longer was pregnant.

Ok well that's it! I'm not sure how abortion surgery works so that was all a complete guess at things. So Read & Review and tell me how and if you liked it! Thanks xOxOx ghys! 


End file.
